sonata de invierno
by cisachan
Summary: yuuki finalmente es la unica sangrepura viva. una reina fuerte pero solitaria. podrá zero devolverle la sonrisa, o será un humano, quien saque de su soledad a la reina?
1. Chapter 1 cascarón vacío

Mi amado kaname…cumplí tu deseo.

Ahora…ya no tienes que seguir sufriendo por mi.

Ya no habrá mas dolor para ti.

Mi gentil…onii-sama…

Mi adorado Kaname-sama

Mi hermoso y fuerte Kaname-sempai…

Kaname…

kaname…

Kaname…

Déjame al menos fundirme con las cenizas de tu cuerpo.. Déjame a mi también volar y desaparecer en el aire…

No me dejes sola…

Por que..por que aún sigo viva..?

lo sé..porque el aire aún entra y sale de mi pecho.

Otra cosa no puedo sentir. No siento nada.

Puedo ver sin embargo a una pequeña yuuki llorando por su hermano…

A mi yo humana…llorando por su primer amor…

Y …el cascarón vacio que es mi cuerpo de purasangre… asi mismo, vacio. Sin ninguna expresión.

Siento que alguien se acerca. Toma el cascarón vacío entre sus brazos y lo sacude…me están llevando hacia alguna parte…

Ah…es el director… el me está llevando a algún lado mientras parece que dice mi nombre…

No, padre, déjame aquí… donde aún queda algo de él… déjame ir con el…

Alguien… alguien.. que le diga… que me deje aquí..

Zero…hay estas…zero…tu dile… no te quedes mirando.. dile que me deje aquí..

¿Por que no haces nada…?

Disparame. Matame…

LO PROMETISTE!

Como puedes dejarme viva… traidor.

## fin del blashback

Después de que Kaname hubiera terminado con todos los purasangres dejando a Yuuki sola como la reina de los vampiros, el decide terminar con su propia vida a manos de Yuuki.

Fue un pacto. Un acto de amor.

Pero Yuuki quedo destrozada.

Le tomó un año entero poder pronunciar una palabra o actuar como una persona viva. Entonces supo que debía asumir las responsabilidades de un sangrepura y evitar que los vampiros se salieran de control. Eso hizo.

Trabajó duramente y se ganó el respeto de la sociedad vampirica y el apoyo de los cazadores.

Incluso del propio Zero, que a pesar de reducir su hostilidad hacia ella, seguía manteniendo distancia. Pero esta vez, era porque la propia Yuuki parecía rechazar su compañía.

La paz, finalmente fue restaurada bajo su reinado de coexistencia con los humanos.

Pero..la soledad había inundado su alma. Yuuki se sobrecargaba de trabajo y se rodeaba de gente con tal de no perderse en las tinieblas de la locura.

El director Cross, preocupado por su adorada hija, consiguió un permiso especial para que a Yuuki le dieran vacaciones.

El lugar sería una de las residencias de la Familia de yori wakaba en las montañas.

Después de todo, yori era la única persona en el mundo con la que Yuuki se sentiá comoda.

Pero al ser ella una purasangre y su mejor amiga una humana, hubo necesidad de enviar escoltas especiales para la ocasión.

Y aquí entra la audacia -o la imprudencia -del director….

-Geez! Zero! Estas yendo demasiado lento! – se quejó la reina sangrepura mientras iba en el asiento trasero comiendo una bolsa de papafritas. Era la tercera vez en una hora que decía lo mismo para los oídos irritados del cazador que iba manejando el antiguo vehículo.

-YA… TE….ESCUCHÉ… LAS… OTRAS…DOS….VECES…. disculpá si el auto no es de su agrado, MAJESTAD.- respondió tensionado el pobre zero.

-um..zero-kun ..a este paso no vamos a llegar antes de que oscurezca.- dijo preocupada yori mientras miraba su reloj de mano. Ella iba sentada al lado de su amiga. Y se unía a las quejas.

-aww.. no te preocupes yori-chan, si oscurece estoy yo para protegerte.- el otro cazador que iba como escolta era Kaito, y se pasó todo el trayecto coqueteando con yori, que respondía siempre de la misma forma.

Con total indiferencia.

-no te pedi que hicieras eso.- dijo la pequeña humana sin prestarle mayor atención. Yuuki no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de burla mientras comía sus papas.

-tu…de que te estas riendo uh? Estúpida princesa.- kaito le hizo una cara a Yuuki que esta respondió sacándole la lengua y abrazando a yori.

-fufu…que triste,, yori-chan no es afectada por tus halagos superficiales kaito-san. Además, ella es mi preciosa amiga, no voy a dejar que un petulante idiota como tu se le acerque.

-je.. petulante idiota?mira quien habla.. mira.. yo no soy un patético vampiro al que puedas mandonear, princesa, asi que no me provo…ah! Esas son mis papas!

-…..si, y que?- respondió sarcásticamente Yuuki mientras seguía comiendo como si nada.

-no tienes vergüenza eh?.. o es que tienes tanta hambre… vampiro?

Ok. Ese fue un comentario fuera de lugar. Incluso para zero que estoicamente estuvo aguantando la infantil pelea todo el camino.

Pero inducir que Yuuki estaba hambrienta, era demasiado. Por lo que kaito se ganó una de las terribles miradas de zero que lo hizo callar.

-yuuki..estas bien?

-mm? Sip.- dijo con una timida sonrisa.- no es la primera vez que este tipo dice una cosa como esa. Ignoremoslo yori-chan!- le guiñó el ojo a su amiga en señal de que no se vió afectada. En realidad, no lo estaba.

Yori sonrio también y se acurrucó en el brazo de Yuuki.

-estoy muy contenta de que vengas a pasar tus vacaciones conmigo jeje-

-ah?..la contenta soy yo, yori, gracias por estar conmigo.-

yuuki se inclina también apoyando su cabeza sobre la de su amiga. Se permitió entrecerrar los ojos un poco durante el viaje que se estaba haciendo bastante largo ya.

¿Debería decirle a zero que estaba yendo muy lento de nuevo?.. no.. seguro que esta vez se enojaría en serio. ….. bueno talvez se lo volveria a decir.

¿En serio.. que intentaba hacer el director esta vez?

Haciendo que zero y ese otro insoportable cazador la escoltasen en sus vacaciones.

Pero, mas importante, por qué zero aceptó…?

"estábamos bien manteniendo las distancias, no?" pensó Yuuki mientras echaba un vistazo al conductor antes de quedarse dormida. Aun si cerrase lo ojos, ella podía seguir sintiendo la presencia de zero , como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en ese auto.

-es bastante molesto..despues de todo…- murmuró medio dormida

Zero la escuchó, y la miró por el espejo retrovisor. Como había hecho todo el viaje .

"Maldita sea. debería haberme negado a este estúpido viaje.

Cross…eres un bastardo.

Y yo soy un estúpido…

Pero…no pude negarme.

Cuando se trata de ella, ya no se que hacer.

Seguir huyendo… o persiguiéndola.

Odiarla..ignorarla…o …

Permanecer a su lado.

Yuuki…realmente odias que me acerque a ti ahora, no es asi?

Es verdad…es demasiado cobarde y ruin.

Después de todo…yo te dejé sola.

Pero…al menos quisiera hacer algo por ti. Incluso aunque me odies."

-tsk..mira el camino idiota! No quiero morir en esta carretera. Y a ver si te apuras…por que parece que está nevando…- dijo kaito mirando por la ventana comprobando la caída de algunos copos de nieve.

-nieve…?...genial. simplemente genial.-dijo el peliplata con un semblante de preocupación

"Yuuki…no te despiertes ahora…

La nieve…hará que te pongas triste. Verdad?"

**Entonces? Que les pareció?**

**Quiero comentarios porfis! Entonces seguiré animadamente con la historia.**

**Esto fue solo una intro, en el próximo capitulo, desarrollaré mas la trama**

**Ok, es obviamente una historia yuukixzero, pero va a haber un rival super hot para el tempano de hielo que todas amamos muajajaja. Ya veras zero… si sigues tratando a la pobre Yuuki asi..vendrá otro y te la quitará…**

**Que les parece la pareja yorixkaito?**

**Fufu..comenten.. sugieran.. pidan…**


	2. Chapter 2 Cayendo en la nieve

Capitulo 2

Nieve. Puedo oler nieve. ¿O estoy soñando?

Porque a veces mis sueños parecen tan reales que simplemente me gustaría quedarme asi, soñando, durmiendo para siempre.

Y tal vez, si sigo teniendo los ojos cerrados, pueda ver a mi Kaname entre la blanca nieve…viniendo a salvarme, y darle color a mi vida otra vez.

Pero solo sería un sueño. Lo sé.

Debo parar. Debo despertar…..duele…duele mucho.

¡Duele!

Yuuki se despierta golpeándose con el respaldo del asiento debido a una brusca frenada del auto.

-Auch…que sucedió… zero…porque nos detuvimos?

-esta…esta…chatarra…-el cazador empezó a presionar el acelerador pero solo se escuchaba el ruido ahogado del motor.- .KAITO…MANDASTE A REVISAR EL AUTO ANTES DE SALIR, VERDAD?-preguntó amenazante a su copiloto.

-uh? Y por que haría yo algo tan molesto, creo que el director lo iba a hacer. O tal ves fue yagari-sensei..? mmmm no me acuerdo.

El tono de total despreocupación de kaito hizo que zero casi arrancase el volante del ahora inmóvil auto.

Y afuera las cosas no estaban bien. La nevada se había vuelto una tormenta de nieve furiosa que hacía temblar los vidrios.

-ehhh? Que vamos a hacer?- se quejó Yuuki. De pronto se dio cuenta de que yori no se había despertado, y de que estaba tiritando de frio.

-ah! Yori! Estas bien? Oh.. esta muy fría… debemos hacer algo- muy preocupada se sacó su propio abrigo y cubrió a su amiga, se sintió culpable al no notar que su amiga era mucho mas sensible que ellos tres al frio. Asi que se acercó y la envolvió gentilmente con sus brazos. En seguida yori abrió los ojos y sonrió para el alivio de Yuuki.

-yori! Perdón.. no me di cuenta estas bien?

-si… no te preocupes.- dijo la dulce chica frotando su cabeza entre los brazos de Yuuki.

-ah..yori-chan! Puedo ir a darte mi calor si quieres, eh?-kaito sonriendo como un galán le guiñó un ojo.

-eek…pervertido.- le dijo Yuuki con una mueca de disgusto

-gracias kaito-kun, pero Yuuki es muy cálida también.

El cometario hizo que Yuuki se ruborizara un poco y soltara una risita. Mientras que kaito chasqueo la lengua fastidiado.

-no entiendo a esa chica humana, tan apegada a la chupasangre… ah..! zero va a golpearme otra vez…

Pero zero estaba con la mirada fija en la oscuridad del camino tormentoso, podía escuchar la cercanía de alguien. Tensó su mano sobre bloddy rose y permaneció atento.

-que..? un vampiro? – kaito intentó visualizar algo en el exterior y vio como un automóvil se acercaba. - No hagas nada imprudente…zero.

-hey, tranquilícense los dos, es un humano.- dijo Yuuki que se dio cuenta antes de ellos dos de la cercanía del sujeto.

Efectivamente, una camioneta roja se estacionó delante de ellos y bajó de allí una persona envuelta en un pesado abrigo. No se podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer, pero definitivamente era solo un ser humano, por lo que zero relajó su tensión.

La persona se asomó a la ventana del conductor y golpeó con suavidad la ventanilla. Zero la bajó un poco nada más

-um…disculpen.. vi que de pronto se detuvieron, me pregunto si es que tienen algún problema con el auto- dijo amablemente una voz masculina, por lo que se trataba de un joven, toda su cara estaba cubierta por una larga bufanda.- están todos bien?- preguntó echando un vistazo hacia el interior del auto.

Zero tardó un poco en responder, ya saben, con su habilidad para socializar… Asi que habló kaito.

- Asi es joven, resulta que nos hemos quedado varados en la mitad del camino. Pero estamos todos bien, gracias por preocuparte.

-no estamos todos bien!-exclamó indignada Yuuki. El joven miró hacia el asiento trasero y vio a la joven que acababa de hablar y a la que iba a su lado envuelta en un abrigo. Pareció darse cuenta de algo, pero no dijo nada.

-yori –chan esta muy fría, no podemos quedarnos aca…- Yuuki estaba realmente preocupada por la condición de su amiga.

-yori…?...entonces… esa es la señorita wakaba?- inquirió sorprendido el joven y sorprendiendo a los demás. Cuando escuchó su nombre, yori miró mas detenidamente al chico que se corrió la bufanda tratando de reconocerlo y entonces abrió los ojos con entendimiento.

-ah! Eres tu…kazehaya-kun! No te había reconocido con toda esa ropa que traes encima…- dijo yori sonriendo con alivio, luego se dirigió a una confundida Yuuki – je...el trabaja en mi casa.

-ah, ya veo. Que bien.- respondió Yuuki sonriéndole al joven humano.

"que…que…hermosa chica…" pensó kazehaya un poco ruborizado. A zero no se le escapó el detalle.

-entonces, puedes llevarnos o no a donde necesitamos ir?- pregunto sin delicadeza el peliplata sin mirar al joven.

-ah! Es cierto…- el joven se sintió un poco intimidado por el tono cortante de Zero pero no cambió su actitud amable.- Bien, en realidad la mansión está un poco lejos, sería peligroso ir en estas condiciones, así que porque no vienen a mi cabaña, está del otro lado de la calle.

-no. Vamos a esperar acá- respondió molesto el cazador. Algo acerca de estar más tiempo cerca de ese humano lo irritaba sobremanera.

-zero! No vamos a esperar acá, yori necesita estár en un lugar más cálido.- la expresión con la que yuki miró a zero le decía que no iba a discutir más.

-es verdad, yo también quiero ir a un lugar calentito. Idiota.- diciendo esto kaito bajó del auto y se dirigió a la parte trasera ofreciéndose a llevar a yori en brazos.

-ahora… pemitame, señorita wakaba- la levanto como una princesa sonriéndole alegremente, pero yori no se vio muy impresionada- entonces, joven, hacia donde llevo a esta princesa?- le preguntó al empleado de yori.

-ah…es por allá- el chico señaló el otro lado de la calle donde había una casa con algunas luces encendidas. Le pareció un poco extraña la manera en la que llevaban a la hija de su patrón, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Cuando vió salir a Yuuki y a Zero del auto. Enseguida se ofreció a tomar la mano de la bella chica. Aunque a decir verdad, verla mas de cerca lo dejaba un poco nervioso.

"es…realmente linda…"

-um.. disculpe...necesita ayuda? Podría resbalarse..- dijo un poco ruborizado mientras intentó tomar la mano de Yuuki.

-Ella puede sola. No es así de torpe.- zero dio un portazo al auto y miró con rudeza al joven pasando de largo siguiendo a kaito y yori.

"que demonios!" pensó irritada Yuuki mientras miraba con el seño fruncido al cazador. Después se fijo en el rostro del joven que se quedó esperándola con la mano extendida.

-ah! No es necesario, pero muchas gracias!- hizo una reverencia y le sonrio amablemente causando que el joven se quedará aun mas embelesado.- um…es por aqui verdad?

Ni bien Yuuki hizo dos pasos se tropezó y cayó de rodillas en la espesa nieve.

"maldición… es por esto…que odio los días como estos"- pensó, un poco frustrada y avergonzada .

-ah, estas bien? Dejame ayudarte…- el chico humano se acercó para levantarla pero zero lo hizo a un lado con poca amabilidad.

-¿que estas haciendo?...ven.-le ofreció una mano y una mirada de "ves? Si eres asi de torpe después de todo" que hizo que Yuuki le frunciera el ceño ofendida

-¡puedo sola!- se levantó exageradamente rápido y le chasqueó la lengua a Zero pasando por su lado sin mirarlo. El cazador exhaló un largo y pesado suspiro de irritación.

"ciertamente…es un grupo extraño de personas que acompañan a la señorita wakaba"

Pensó el humano mientras examinaba con curiosidad a sus huéspedes.

En la entrada a la cabaña zero se percató de la mueca de enojo que Yuuki tenía. El mismo sentía que se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento bastante estúpido hace un momento.

Había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Por ejemplo, la condición de Wakaba, que si bien parecía estar mejor, kaito no la bajaba al suelo. "este idiota…que está haciendo" pensó disgustado con el comportamiento acosador de su colega.

Pero lo más importante era Yuuki. Estuvo atento a ella todo el camino hacia la cabaña.

Estaba preocupado. Yuuki…fue abandonada en la nieve cuando era pequeña. Y luego ese monstruo kuran la salvó.

"Kuran…todavía no puedo creer que no esté en este mundo.

Lo más insoportable…es que ni siquiera puedo decir que siento alivio. Aun cuando deseé su muerte tantas veces. …

Pero no puedo decir que me alegro…

Ella…debe sentirse realmente perdida, desvastada y sola.

Incluso así se esfuerza tanto por sonreír para los demás.

Yuuki…cuanta fuerza puedes tener en esa gentil alma tuya..?

Zero miró a Yuuki una vez más, nada había en su manera de comportarse que diera señales de que estaba sintiéndose incomoda. Tal vez, la nieve no significase nada para ella.

"estoy bien, estoy bien…

No soy tan débil como para ponerme melancólica con solo un poco de nieve cayendo. Estoy bien…

Pero, quisiera poder entrar ya y dejar de sentir la nieve cayendo sobre mi cuerpo.

Es molesto."

Yuuki aguardaba junto a los demás en la entrada a la cabaña del joven. Trataba de distraerse regañando a kaito para que deje en paz a yori, y evitaba mirar directamente a zero que se había decidido a plantar en su cara una mueca de preocupación constante.

"que pasa con zero… en serio… debe pensar que me estoy por hacer pedazos de un momento a otro…"

No pasa nada…estoy bien."

-ah, entonces, ya pueden pasar, mi casa de verdad no es muy grande pero hay suficiente lugar para todos.- el chico abrió de par en par las puertas de su casa con una amable sonrisa. Yuuki pensó que tuvieron muy buena suerte en encontrar a una persona tan amable.

-muchas gracias!- dijo Yuuki haciendo una reverencia nuevamente en tanto zero y kaito con yori en brazos entraban como si nada. "tch.. después dicen que los vampiros somos arrogantes" pensó molesta.

"vampiros…" es verdad, este chico es humano, tal vez no se mostraría tan amable si supiera lo que zero y yo somos. Pensaba Yuuki mientras se hacía paso hacia el cálido salón.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero si my acogedor. Los pisos de madera, los muebles de cuero y piel, y lo más importante una chimenea encendida a la que se dirigió sin vacilar kaito sentándose en un gran sillón con yori en los brazos.

Yuuki, a su pesar, lo consideró una muy buena actitud de ese molesto cazador y sonrió al ver que yori se ruborizaba un poco y no parecía muy incómoda siendo consentida de esa manera.

-no que no ibas a dejar que un petulante idiota como él se acercara a wakaba?- preguntó zero sentándose en un sofá de dos cuerpos, su tono era bastante más relajado de lo que Yuuki esperaba. Pensó si debía sentarse en el mismo lugar o si eso crearía un clima inconfortable.

"que estoy pensando… después de todo vamos a pasar las vacaciones juntos… es mejor actuar con naturalidad"..asi que se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados y haciendo una mueca de obstinación.

-si ella lo permite entonces está bien, aunque sigo pensando que es un petulante idiota!

Zero la miró unos intantes y tuvo que suprimir una risita.

"esta haciendo esa extraña cara de nuevo… supongo que está bien en verdad."

Tal vez me estoy preocupando sin sentido."

-um…la señorita wakaba ya está mejor?- el anfitrión aparece por la puerta, ya menos ataviado de tantos abrigos. Ahora podía verse que en realidad se trataba de un joven de la misma edad que ellos, muy apuesto, de cabello oscuro, lacio y corto , piel morena, alto como zero y de unos cálidos y amables ojos negros.

-he preparado algunas bebidas calientes para uds.- dijo mientras servía a cada uno una taza de café humeante.

-gracias de nuevo, kazehaya-kun, veré que mi padre te recompense por esto.

-ah! No es necesario, wakaba-ojou-sama! Por favor, no se tome esa molestia- dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa en señal de que no esperaba realmente algo a cambio.

-geh…que buen sirviente uh…-dijó kaito mirando con desdén al joven, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de zero. A kaito le molestaba la idea de que yori y ese sirviente tuvieran algún tipo de relación más cercana cuando el apenas conseguía una sonrisa de la chica.

-um..aqui…tiene…- kazehaya se acercó a Yuuki y le ofreció una taza mirándola con curiosidad. Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el color caramelo de sus ojos, la palidez de su rostro y la gentil expresión en su mirada sintió que su mano temblaba un poco. –um..está bien sin azúcar?…por cierto, no nos han presentado, señorita.- dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Yuuki lo miró y le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo ella a su vez. Había algo en el chico que le caía muy bien.

- es verdad, me disculpo, mi nombre es Yuuki, y soy amiga de yori… el es zero.- dijo señalando a la persona que repentinamente estaba emitiendo un aura asesina. Pero al joven kazehaya pareció no importarle ya que estaba muy hipnotizado con Yuuki. – y..la persona maleducada de allá es kaito.

El comentario hizo que el cazador chasqueara la lengua fastidiado.

-ya veo… kaito-san, zero-san..y…yuuki-san...-pronunció su nombre en un tono que hizo que zero apretara un poco el puño. – mi nombre es kazehaya shinichi. Trabajo para la familia wakaba hace 4 años. Mucho gusto.

-ya veo.. kazehaya-san verdad?- Yuuki decidió que ya que eran de la misma edad, no había problema en llamarlo por su nombre. Además, verdaderamente, se sentía muy a gusto. No sabía si era por estar finalmente lejos de la nieve, porque yori estaba mejor, porque ella había hablado con zero normalmente-aunque ahora la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido- o porque ese chico, humano, emitía un aura muy confortable.

O tal vez se sentía bien, porque había dejado de pensar en que debía estar bien.

En medio de una animada conversación en la que mayormente participaron Yuuki, yori y kazehaya, con zero y kaito haciendo muecas de disgusto, Yuuki sintió la presencia de otro humano en la casa.

-um kazehaya-san..vives solo en esta casa?-preguntó Yuuki con curiosidad.

-y a ti que te importa- le acotó zero, sonando mas irritado de lo que hubiera querido.

-que…que grosero!- Yuuki le golpeó en el brazo.

Kazehaya vió la interacción entre los dos y pensó que tal vez esa hermosa chica ya estaba comprometida con ese hombre tan malhumorado.

"eso sería una lástima…"

-no, Yuuki-san, en realidad vivo con mi madre y mi hermana menor. Pero en estos momentos, mi madre eta trabajando en la ciudad. Así que yo estoy a cargo de mi hermana.-explicó con una dulzura tal que era obvio que adoraba a su familia.

Y a su pequeña hermana.

-Ah..ya veo. – Yuuki bajó un poco el semblante porque la sonrisa que el joven recién había hecho le produjo un achaque en el corazón…

De pronto se escucharon unos pequeños y apresurados pasos acercándose por el pasillo y unas pequeñas manos abrieron la puerta de la sala de par en par.

Una pequeña niña en pijamas corrió hacia kazehaya y saltó sobre él con una gran sonrisa .

-bienvenido a casa onii-chan!- exclamó con alegría mientras recibía un gran abrazo de su hermano.-

Yuuki vio la escena y sintió un golpe seco en el pecho.

"No…pasa nada….estoy bien.. estoy bien…

Su voz interior comenzaba a sonar como un eco en su cabeza.

¿Por qué…

Ver a esta niña tan feliz recibiendo a su hermano mayor…esta rompiéndome el alma?

Si…duele. Duele demasiado.

Zero…por favor..Toma mi mano. Porque siento que estoy cayendo en la nieve otra vez."

**Hola! Que tal les pareció el capitulo? Si comentan escribiré más rápido…fufufu**


	3. Chapter 3 estoy bien

**La pequeña niña de cabello largo, negro y brillante, frotó su nariz contra el hombro de su hermano mayor mientras soltaba una pequeña risita al ser palmeada en la espalda con suavidad.**

**-ne…kotoko …que haces despierta todavía…?y encima sales de la cama en tu pijamas…- kazehaya suelta un suspiro largo mientras pone a su hermanita en el suelo. –mira, tenemos visitas, deberías saludar y…- el joven dirige su atención a Yuuki y se da cuenta de que ella estaba muy pálida y sujetaba el brazo de su amigo de cabellos plateados, temblando un poquito.**

**-esta ..todo bien..yuuki-san?**

**Al percibir todos los ojos en ella, Yuuki se endereza en el sofá y suelta el brazo de zero abruptamente para llevarse la mano detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa tímida dice:**

**-ah..si estoy bien! Talvez estoy empezando a sentir el cansancio del viaje jeje..**

**Nadie le creyó realmente. La mueca de preocupación de zero volvió a instalarse en su cara, al igual que en los ojos de Yori. Kaito en cambio se mostraba cauteloso. No era buena señal ver a un purasangre fingiendo, en su opinión.**

**-ne onii-chan…- la pequeña sujetaba la pierna de su hermano tirando de su pantalón para llamarle la atención-onii-chaaaaan ,quienes son estas personas? – un par de grandes y curiosos ojos negros recorrieron con timidez a los visitantes hasta que encontró una cara conocida.**

**-Ah! Es yori-ojousama!-corrió hasta donde estaba yori y la saludó con una gran sonrisa- hola! Como estas yori-sama!**

**-juju—hola kotoko-chan, yo estoy muy bien y tu?- dijo yori con dulzura tocando la cabeza de la niña.**

**-muy bien!-otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubrió la cara de la niña, sus grandes ojos negros se posaron luego en el joven castaño que estaba sentado-muy cerca- de yori. – ne..yori-sama…ese es tu novio?- preguntó ocultando con su manita su cara sonrojada.**

**-ah! Kotoko! Cállate…-dijo con un tono escandalizado kazehaya .**

**-fufu—pero que pequeña dama tan perspicaz tenemos aquí, encantado de conocerte kotoko-chan, mi nombre es kaito.- dijo este tomando la mano de la niña y dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.**

**-ah…pareces un playboy. Tu no puedes ser el novio de yori-sama- la damita hizo una mueca y dio vuelta la cara , dejando al cazador con la boca abierta. Unas risas contenidas llamaron su atención y los ojos negros de la pequeña se abrieron como platos.**

**-waaah..tu eres muy hermosa onee-san!-destellos de admiración brillaron en toda su carita mientras miraba a Yuuki . ante tal exclamación, la sangrepura se sonrojó ligeramente mientras le dedicaba una de sus amables sonrisas a la pequeña, lo que hizo aparecer mas destellos en el rostro de kotoko.**

**-Je..gracias por tus lindas palabras, tu también eres muy hermosa kotoko-chan verdad?..mi nombre es Yuuki.**

**-yuuki…tu nombre es el de una princesa! Kawaii!-exclamó super encantanda la pequeña .**

**-princesa ..uh?-dijo socarronamente el peliplata que hasta entonces había sido ignorado, pero que ciertamente agradecía el cambio de humor de Yuuki.**

**-cállate zero! Deberías presentarte con nuestros anfitriones tu también, donde están tus modales? –yuuki lo miró ceñuda y cruzando los brazos.- kotoko-chan, este tipo molesto se llama Zero, no lo mires de frente porque puedes tener pesadillas.-dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña que aguantaba una risita.**

**-jee mucho gusto zero-nii san, eres el novio de Yuuki-neesan?-preguntó con expectativa kotoko,**

**-eh? De ninguna manera. – respondió con sequedad Yuuki. Zero la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y chaqueó la lengua.**

" **tampoco tenías que responder de esa manera" pensó el cazador.**

**-Geez, kotoko, deja eso ya!- kazehaya toma a su hermana en los brazos y con una cara avergonzada se disculpa.- lo lamento, esta niña siempre busca formar parejas con todas las personas que conoce.**

**-si! Onii-chan también tiene que encontrar su pareja!- la niña dijo con una expresión de pura seriedad y los cachetes inflados.**

**-kotoko…que voy a hacer contigo.-suspirando largamente , kazehaya pellizca las mejillas de su hermanita. " siempre tiene que salir con una de estas cosas en frente de otras personas…bueno..al menos sé que yuuki-san no es novia de zero-san…que estoy pensando…no es como si..yo pudiera hablar con ella como si nada…." Mientras se regañaba a si mismo por el recorrido de sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de mirar a cada momento, de manera disimulada a la chica de largo cabello castaño**

**-si les parece bien, las señoritas pueden dormir en la habitación de mi madre, y los caballeros pueden pasar la noche en mi habitación. Hay un futón extra, eso esta bien?**

**-umm no queremos molestar más de lo debido. Que hay de ti kazehaya kun?**

**-onii-chan puede dormir conmigo! Yay!-**

**-si, supongo que esa va a ser la unica forma de que te quedes quieta. Anda, ve a acostarte .**

**-okeeeeey-con una gran sonrisa kotoko corre a su habitación.**

**-No se preocupe, sayori-ojousama, en la habitación de mi hermana hay un sofá grande. Yo dormiré allí. Mañana temprano, me encargaré de revisar la camioneta . ah por cierto, sería bueno que la señorita se comunique con la casa mayor ,deben estar preocupados de que se hayan demorado…**

**-ah! Es verdad!- exclamó avergozada yori – gracias por recordármelo kazehaya-kun, avisaré ahora mismo. **

**Yuuki observaba con ternura la interacción de los hermanos, tratando de ignorar el golpeteo de dolor que sentía en su pecho.**

"**es tan bueno…personas normales y felices, que se tienen los unos a los otros…una familia …"**

**-realmente tuvimos suerte de encontrarte, kazehaya-san, gracias por tu amabilidad.- dijo Yuuki con dulzura provocando un ligero sonrojo en el aludido joven.**

**-ah…n—no es nada…este…esta puerta de aquí es la habitación de mi madre. Si necesitan algo, solo llámenme.- antes de que las palabras se le quedaran trabadas en la garganta, kazehaya se dirige rápidamente a indicar a los hombres su habitación.**

**Cuando iba a entrar a la habitación, Yuuki es detenida del brazo por Zero.**

**-hey…estas bien?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

**-sabés zero? Ya me estas aburriendo. No estoy planeando ir y morder a estos humanos solo porque si. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, déjame decirte que tengo bastante autocontrol sobre mi misma. Y además llevo mis tabletas…**

**-oye!- la interrumpió zero molesto y un poco herido por sus palabras- yo..no estaba pensando eso…**

**Yuuki lo sabía. Zero estaba realmente preocupado, por su reacción infantil momentos atrás. Pero no podía hablar con él de su dolor. Eso es algo que no se podía cambiar. Las cosas ahora…eran muy diferentes.**

**-lo lamento…debo estar cansada..-su tono de voz se suavizó un poco, tuvo que recordarse a si misma que si iba a pasar todas las vacaciones con Zero, no podía empezar el primer dia ladrándole- buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana.- sin mirarlo, se safó de su agarre, y se metió en la habitación.**

**El cazador se quedó sopesando la frialdad con la que fue tratado, sintiendo todavía el brazo de Yuuki despegandose de su mano.**

**-um-zero-kun? No te preocupes, yo voy a hablar con Yuuki. –dijo yori que sin querer presenció la escena y se compadeció de la expresión herida del peliplata.**

" **esos dos…definitivamente están teniendo problemas con sus sentimientos…que complicado…". Pensó la joven mientras se retiraba.**

**Al ver que yori entró a la habitación, zero apoyó las manos contra la puerta y suspiró cansadamente.**

"**por qué…yuuki…?"**

**-um…zero-san…? Está todo bien?- preguntó kazehaya desde el otro lado del pasillo llevando consigo unas mantas- kaito-san ya está en la habitación es la puerta de allá…-antes de que terminara de hablar zero le pasa por al lado sin mirarlo y se mete en el cuarto.- me pregunto…si hice algo para ofenderlo?..esa persona, da un poco de miedo. **

**En la habitación, zero se encontró con kaito revisando el armario del joven anfitrión.**

**-…que demonios estás haciendo…?**

**-hay algo que no me gusta del señor amabilidad. Simplemente me irrita. Definitivamente debe esconder algo oscuro..ya sabes, alguna perversión o algo así.**

**-deja eso ya! El único pervertido acá eres tu….agh Maldita sea…esto no se puede poner peor no?- con un gruñido el peliplata se deja caer pesadamente sobre la única cama dejando a kaito el futon en el suelo.**

**-Ah! No es justo,porque tengo que dormir yo en el futón! Oye..solo porque la princesa te tiro un balde de agua fría no te la tienes que agarrar conmigo.**

**-…mejor te duermes de una vez, o voy a dejarte inconsciente. **

**-tch..zero esa mirada asesina tuya…otra vez. Relájate hombre. Son vacaciones…**

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de la madre de kazehaya…**

**-Yori-chan, ten tu puedes acaparar las frazadas, yo no siento el frio para nada. Toma, rápido ..asi entras en calor. Um..deberiamos pedir otra mas.?.pero eso talvez seria molestar demasiado a kazehaya-san. Es una persona muy amable, tienes suerte de que trabaje para ti, se nota que es una muy confiable. Además…**

**-yuuki.- yori interrumpió secamente el monologo exitado de la castaña.- se sentó sobre la cama, indicando a Yuuki para que se siente a su lado.- ven aquí…**

**-eh? Q-que pasa yori? Deberíamos acostarnos. Además debes abrigarte…- intentó sonreir, pero no podía mirar a su mejor amiga a los ojos, porque sabía que podían ver a través de ella**

**-Yuuki…que sucede?**

**-nada. Estoy bien, yori-chan. Je..tu y zero parecen hacer una competencia en preguntar " estas bien"…todo el tiempo… . **

**-es porque Yuuki , tu eres muy mala mintiendo. Tu no estas bien, verdad?**

**Al verse descubierta, Yuuki se rinde a intentar poner más excusas. Después de todo eran el inicio de sus vacaciones. Tal vez..deberia aprovechar para bajar la guardia un momento. Ya estaba tan cansada de fingir. Todo en su interior comenzaba a resquebrajarse, y el dique de emociones que había logrado contener con mucho esfuerzo , empezaba a dejar salir de a poquito sus emociones.**

**Yuuki se sentó en la cama, se recostó sobre el hombro de su amiga y la tomó de las manos.**

**Tal vez podía aferrarse a alguien…**

**-yori-chan…es que…estoy …perdida en una tormenta de nieve…-dijo en un susurro .**

"**y….mi Kaname no va a venir a buscarme nunca más…"**

**Pensó mientras, esta vez sí sentía el frio.**

**Hola! Perdón por la laaarga espera.**

**La verdad sea dicha, todo tipo de idea dentro de mi cabeza fue victims de una enfermedad…asi que lo único que quedan son ideas zombis…que se comen a las sobrevientes…**

**Pero el actual recorrido del manga ( capitulo 84) hizo revivir mi obsesión por esta serie. Dios! Nunca en la vida estuve tan fanatizada con una historia asi…espero que todo salga bien…hino sensei! No nos tortures más!**

**Si les gustó el capitulo, comenten, si no, comenten igual, las malas críticas ayudan a mis ideas zombies…**

**Por cierto, en cuanto al personaje de kazehaya, me lo imagino como el de kimini-todoke. Ya saben, el tipo refrescante, simpatico…digo..para variar. Que le parece?.**

**Si tienen alguna idea sobre como debería ser la personalidad de el "nuevo rival de zero" tírenmela! El personaje está en construcción…**

**Anyway..nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ¡!**


	4. Chapter 4 en búsqueda del sol

**Cap.4 En búsqueda del sol**

**-Oniisama! Bienvenido!**

**-ya estoy en casa, Yuuki.**

**-nee..oniisama que es eso blanco que cae de tu abrigo?**

**-ah…es nieve,..afuera …es invierno.**

**-nieve?como es la nieve oniisama?**

**-la nieve…es blanca y fría, no como tu, Yuuki, tu eres como el sol…brillante y cálida…**

**Donde..donde esta mi sol ahora…kaname? **

**Otra memoria de un tiempo congelado apuñala el corazón de la reina. Menos mal que sus lágrimas son de hielo, porque así…no pueden derramarse.**

**####**

**Afuera la tormenta había pasado. El segundo dia de vacaciones parecía comenzar con mas tranquilidad para todos. Todavía refugiados en la casa de kazehaya, Yuuki y los demas se preparaban para trasladarse a la mansión wakaba.**

**-Yuuki no es necesario que nos vayamos tan temprano, si quieres puedes descansar un poco mas..y..um…cuando se ponga el sol podemos salir…**

**-jeje..yori-chan, no te preocupes, el sol realmente no me afecta. Además en esta temporada prácticamente no hay días soleados, asi que todo va a estar bien.. no voy a alterar tus habitos.- la purasangre palmó con picardia la espalda de su amiga.**

**-jeje ya veo, eso es genial, entonces podemos aprovechar a tiempo completo nuestras vacaciones .por cierto, le he pedido a kazehaya-kun un vaso de agua para que…um…ya sabes..- dijo la pelinaranja acercándole a Yuuki una gran copa llena.**

**Yuuki sonrió con confianza a su amiga, agradeciéndole por recordarle que todavía no había "desayunado" . La verdad es que no se acordó simplemente porque no tenía hambre. **

**Hace tiempo que no experimentaba ese tipo de "hambre".**

**Bebía las tabletas de sangre, si, pero lo hacia porque le prometió al director hacerlo. Porque ahora que tenia responsabilidades, no podía permitirse desmayarse por inanición.**

**Pero nunca tenia verdaderos deseos de beber sangre. No desde…que la mitad de su corazón se congeló, igual que su "sed"**

"**que mal chiste de vampiro soy" pensaba mientras una sonrisa sin humor ocupaba sus labios.**

**Sacó de su cartera una tableta de pastillas de sangre y puso una en el agua dejando pasar unos segundos hasta que todo el líquido se tiñó de un rojo profundo. Sin pensarlo mucho, pero con un poco de incomodidad, se bebió todo el contenido de una sola vez cuidando de no derramar nada. Como quien bebe una medicina amarga, pero que necesita para curarse.**

**De reojo veía como yori seguía empacando sus cosas, otra vez, obviamente queriendo no incomodar a Yuuki con miradas curiosas sobre el extraño líquido rojo que bebía.**

**Todavía le parecía raro compartir algunos aspectos de su vida como vampiro con yori, sobre todo en lo que a alimentación respecta, pero yori se acostumbraba rápido a situaciones extrañas. **

"**incluso aunque soy lo que soy…todavía eres mi amiga…me pregunto si realmente entiendes ,,**

**- yori-chan…gracias.- dijo apoyando el vaso sobre una mesita en la que había un portarretratos de kazehaya con quien parecía ser su madre, una mujer muy hermosa de larga cabellera negra y rizada con una pequeña niña en brazos, seguramente la alegre kotoko-chan. Yuuki se detuvo en la expresión de kazehaya, gentil y calida, y una nueva sonrisa ocupó los labios de Yuuki.**

**-yori, deberíamos irnos ya, hemos abusado de la gentileza de Kazehaya-san, incluso hemos dormido en la habitación de su madre. Espero que no tenga problemas por eso...**

**-fufu..tienes razón. Pero conociendo a la madre de kazehaya-san, no creo que hubiera habido problemas para nada, es una mujer muy amable también…y…me parece que a kazehaya-kun no le importaría tenerte cerca mas tiempo. – dijo yori con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a Yuuki**

**-pero por otro lado, zero-san terminaría haciendo algo imprevisto…fufu- la pelinaranja no podía dejar de recordar el aura asesina de zero cada vez que kazehaya miraba a Yuuki**

**-eh? A que te refieres yori-chan?...lo único que se es que tanto zero como kaito se han comportado como dos brutos con increíble!- bufó indignada Yuuki terminando de ponerse el abrigo**

**-juju..realmente no te imaginas porque zero-san actúa asi?..geez yuuki ¡! sigues siendo totalmente depistada en algunos casos eh?...-suspiró yori mirando con indulgencia a su amiga purasangre**

**-eh…?-yuuki se rascó la cabeza intentando descifrar las palabras de yori.**

**-de todas formas, Yuuki…tu también estuviste un poco dura con zero-san , no lo crees? El pobre se veía realmente frustrado anoche**

**La vampiresa recordó la poco feliz conversación que tuvo con el cazador. Si, había lastimado a Zero. Se dejó llevar por todo el cansancio acumulado por tanto tiempo, y por otros…sentimientos mas complicados que comenzaban a desbordarse. **

**Pero…en algún punto no pudo evitarlo. Zero no le hacia las cosas mas fáciles decir para empezar, estaba allí. Ese era el problema. La sola presencia del peliplata la llenaba de confusión.**

**Que se supone que deberían hacer? Hablar…?hacer de cuenta de que nada pasó…?ignorarse…?**

**Arrancarse el corazón el uno al otro…?**

**Que podían hacer los dos…cerca..juntos en el mismo espacio físico?**

**la reina sangrepura con una mente humana, un cazador-vampiro-exhumano**

**Dos personas rotas.**

**Y un largo invierno por delante.**

**Yuuki dio un largo suspiro cortando el hilo de sus negativo pensamientos. Se colgó la cartera al hombro y tomó a yori de la mano para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la sala.**

**-lo se…voy a disculparme en cuanto pueda. Zero no tiene porque aguantar mi lado oscuro.**

**-jeee ¿ cual lado oscuro? Deja de actuar como la reina de la noche.**

**-ah! Pero yo soy reina…o eso dicen…**

**-si si..su majestad, vamos para afuera que los amables cazadores deben estar esperando..**

**Todos se reunieron en la sala de la cabaña alistándose para ya había revisado el motor del automóvil, diciendo que elsolo se había congelado, pero que con el liquido correcto estaría bien para llegar a la mansión que no estaba muy lejos.**

**-es una suerte que la tormenta haya pasado, ahora que salió el sol, el motor no va a congelarse. deberian poder llegar bien.-dijo el dueño de casa limpiándose las manos llenas de aceite de autocon una rejilla.- aún asi, mi oferta para llevarlos esta en pie, están seguro de que no quieren que los lleve sayori-ojousama?**

**-totalmente seguros.- respondió kaito en su lugar, pasando de largo, yendo directo al automóvil donde ya estaba zero.**

**-ah..ok..- respondió un poco descolocado kazehaya mirando al joven castaño.**

**-Esta bien, kazehaya-kun, ya has hecho demasiado por nosotros, mi casa no esta tan lejos asi que iremos solos. Muchísimas gracias.- yori le sonrio con amabilidad y se despidió .**

**-kazehaya-san, realmente me alegra que te hayamos encontrado. Gracias por tu perdona lagroseria de esos dos hombres…ellos son asi.**

**-jaja esta bien.**

**-Cuidate mucho y dale un saludo de mi parte a kotoko-chan.- con una reverencia y una calida sonrisa Yuuki se disponía a marcharse cuando kazehaya la detuvo.**

**-yuuki-san!**

**-um…si?**

**-no…es que…bueno, yo estaré trabajando en la mansión de la señorita yori…**

**-ah! Es verdad! Entonces nos volveremos a ver!-dijo Yuuki dando palmeando sus manos.**

**-si..entonces…nos vemos.- el joven moreno le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y una reverencia.**

**-um! Nos vemos kazehaya-kun.-con un saludo de su mano, Yuuki se dirigió al auto, gobernado por un aura sombria que emanaba del peliplata que otra vez iba conduciendo.**

"**y ahora por que esta enojado zero?"**

**Se preguntaba Yuuki.**

**Zero sabía que sayori wakaba era de una familia rica. Todas las mocosas de la academia cross lo eran. Pero en serio, tener una mansión ASI de grande solo para vacacionar, era demasiado para su gusto.**

**Si tenia que describir el lugar donde iba a pasar un largo invierno, tenia que decir que era…eso, demasiado.**

**El nunca fue un hombre de gustos complejos. **

**Su trabajo en la asociación le daba buenas ganancias Su salario como cazador era el mas alto, considerando su excelente records de caza, si,pero el nunca invertía mucho en cosas como ropa de marca, o muebles…o… cosas en las que la gente normal gasta dinero. Debido a eso, nuestro peliplata tenia un vestuario básico, un departamento modesto …pero una cuantiosa cuenta en el banco. **

**Pero nunca sería importante el dinero, no importa cuánto tuviese, ya que no le alcanzaría para adquirir , por ejemplo, el titulo de rey de los vampiros**

**Por que..bueno, el era un cazador. Ella una vampiro purasangre.**

**El ,un exhumano, el último eslabón , ella la única sobreviviente, la dueña de la sangre más poderosa. **

**Pero…**

**Por que…?...el no podía, nunca pudo…alejarse de ella.**

**Ni cuando el quiso borrarla de su vida a toda costa. **

**Ni cuando es ella, la que piensa que puede alejarlo.**

**No puede. No quiere alejarse de Yuuki.**

**Por que?**

**Porque Yuuki es el sol. **

**Y en el frio invierno es cuando todos buscan el sol desesperadamente.**

**####**

**el problema con el sol, es que encandila con facilidad a todos por igual. **

"**por que demonios ella le sonrió asi a ese tipo"**

"**ese sujeto…le dijo que la veria de nuevo…"**

" **y ella parecía muy contenta con eso"**

"**como si yo fuera a permitirlo…"**

**El es humano. Mi deber es asegurarme de que no este cerca de los vampiros.- se dijo para si mismo…**

"**que patética mentira" le respondió la voz de su inconsciente.**

**Mientras zero seguía navegando por las oscuras aguas de su conciencia, sintió la presencia de la sangrepura culpable de su humor justo detrás de la gran puerta de la habitación que iba a ocupar el solo en la mansión. das y silencio.**

**Pero si el conocía a Yuuki, como pensó que la conocía hasta que ella le dijo esas cosas…sabia que ella había ido hasta allí para disculparse.**

**Una oleada de culpa lo recorrió, porque, en todo caso, Yuuki tenia razones para tratarlo así. Han pasado tantas cosas entre los dos, y ella…también estaba sufriendo.**

**Viviendo su propio infierno. Y Si había algo que zero conocía bien, era el sufrimiento. Solo que a veces, a zero se le olvidaba ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de los demás.**

**Yuuki y el no habían hablado desde la noche anterior. Temprano, cuando se vieron en la cabaña del "señor buen tipo" los dos intercambiaron miradas incomodas. Él no era tampoco de los que se disculpan primero. Si, una larga lista de defectos…**

**Respiró profundo. Escuchó dos golpes en la puerta.**

**-pasa. Estoy desempacando- dijo con gravedad. Sabía que si iba hasta la puerta, Yuuki solo le hablaría desde allí. Y por alguna estúpida razón, el quería verla dentro de su habitación.**

**Mala idea. Fue lo que pensó cuando vio de reojo el atuendo de Yuuki.**

**Un suéter verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, con unos jeans negros con unas botitas,**

**Y lo peor-o mejor- de todo, el cabello suelto, los pliegues del suetes abiertos dejando ver su…blanco y perfecto y hermoso cuello…**

**- Guau,,tu habitación es muy grande y elegante también.- Yuuki dio unos pasos y recorrió con los ojos el lugar.**

**-es casi tan grande como todo mi departamento.- dijo el cazador sin mirar a la castaña. Sabia que ella tampoco lo estaba mirando. La sintió acercarse a la gran ventana y apoyarse contra el marco.**

**-um…yori-chan me dijo que después nos llevaría a recorrer toda la mansión, me pregunto si nos llevara todo un día. Viste el jardin, es inmenso también, es un lugar genial…-la voz de la vampiro se iba haciendo mas suave y zero supo que se estaba quedando sin frases hechas . Y que estaba pensando en una forma de empezar a decir lo que realmente quería decir.**

**-zero…lo lamento. – dijo finalmente, reuniendo en esas palabras un mar de emociones.**

**Allí estaba. Esa voz dulce y sincera que él conocía. Allí estaba ella.**

**Cuando Yuuki se dio vuelta para hablar al cazador de frente se dio cuenta de que lo tenía muy cerca, y enseguida sus brazos la rodearon por completo en un fuerte abrazo.**

**-Yuuki…tanto tiempo…ha pasado tanto tiempo…-le dijo en un susurro, con la cara hundida en su cabello…sintiendo …el calor …del sol una vez mas invadiendo su cuerpo.**

"**dios…es…mi Yuuki…al fin…"**

**Entonces ella lo apartó. Y el calor se perdió. **

**Dos hermosos ojos color chocolate lo miraron con dolor, con confusión, con soledad…con frío…y una mano cálida se posó en la mejilla de zero.**

**-si…ha pasado tiempo. Demasiado. Lo siento, zero.**

**Y ella se fue. Dejando sin embargo un rostro ardiendo.**

**En esa mano, zero encontró algo…**

**Holaa que les parecio? En este capitulo quise describir las emociones de Yuuki y zero… en el próximo desarrollaré mas la trama.**

**Me gustaría que me inspiren acerca de situaciones en las que nuestro zerorin experimente celos…muajajaja…**

**Pero no se preocupen porque siempre después de una escena de celos vendrá…un momento …fogoso…. …w KYAAAA!**


	5. Chapter 5 Escalofrío

**Capitulo 5 – Escalofrío **

**Dicen que el cuerpo recuerda, aunque el corazón olvide…**

**Yuuki corrió a su habitación y se encerró allí. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y un extraño sentimiento de calor subiendo por sus costillas…como si todavía pudiese sentir los fuertes brazos de Zero rodeándola, aprisionándola…**

**De un momento a otro pasó de estar con todas sus emociones congeladas a ser un torbellino de nervios. Y sólo fue un abrazo…**

**Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama con la vista fija en el elegante techo de su habitación tratando de olvidar la esencia de zero que caprichosamente se había pegado a su nariz.**

**Fue solo un abrazo, nada más.**

**Pero…la manera en la que él la presionó contra su cuerpo, la forma en la que hundió su cabeza entre su cabello, su respiración suave rozándole el cuello..**

**Detente. Fue un abrazo. Solo eso.**

**Por suerte sonó su celular y la salvó del peligroso rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos en su fallido intento por olvidar la cercanía de Zero.**

**Miró el número que llamaba y suspiró. Si necesitaba algo que la hiciera bajar a la realidad de su vida pues ya lo había conseguido.**

**-hola, aido-sempai, en que puedo ayudarte durante MIS vacaciones- dijo sin intentar esconder su desánimo.**

**-hey hey…no hace falta que contestes de esa manera Yuuki-chan, parece que no te están haciendo muy bien tus vacaciones eh?- la voz socarrona del otro lado del teléfono consiguió dibujar una mueca de fastidio en la cara de la sangrepura. Aún asi respiró profundamente antes de responder porque después de todo, Aido-sempai, era uno de los pocos que había decidido quedarse fielmente con la reina Kuran, a pesar de que el mismo tuvo que hacer doble duelo, por la muerte de su padre y por…Kaname.**

**Con todo el dolor que ambos compartían, Aido era quien más la ayudaba con sus deberes como reina. Lo que también significaba que la llamaba por algún asunto de trabajo. **

**¡Llevo dos días de vacaciones maldita sea! –gritó ofuscada en su mente Yuuki.**

**-lo lamento, aido-sempai. Es que estaba DESCANSANDO, dime hay algún motivo en particular por lo que me estás llamando? Espero que no haya sucedido nada en los DOS días que llevo fuera no?**

**-por supuesto que no, SU MAJESTAD, no es como si el mundo se fuera a hundir sólo porque tu no estás. Las cosas por aquí están bastante manejables, todos se están comportando correctamente y esperan ansiosos volver a ver a su hermosa reina.- dijo con un evidente tono burlón.**

**-si claro.¿entonces?-yuuki ya apretaba los dientes, tenía que recordarse siempre lo mucho que respetaba a su mano derecha para no terminar cortándole el llamado. **

**-acaso no puedo llamar para saber como nuestra soberana está pasando sus vacaciones en compañía de una humana y DOS CAZADORES?... en serio en que estaba pensando el director cross para sugerir algo así, y tu para aceptarlo? Sabes la conmoción que ha causado esa noticia en la corte? Es decir, nuestra reina sangrepura pasa sus vacaciones con humanos y con cazadores, es totalmente fuera de…**

**-aido sempai! –interrumpió Yuuki- No puedo creer que estemos en esta discusión por…milésima vez?... en serio, primero, yori es mi amiga, no es solo "una humana", y zero y kaito son nuestros custodios. Estamos viviendo en paz, y en convivencia con humanos y cazadores, no veo cual es el problema.**

**Bien, si ella podía repetir eso lo suficiente, también se lo creería.**

**Paz entre vampiros y cazadores. Paz.**

**Paz.**

**Paz.**

**-ni tu misma te crees eso no es asi?- respondió el rubio que llamaba, aunque bien podía ser la voz de su conciencia.**

**-aidoooo sempaaaaai, deja de atormentarme ya por favor, dime porque llamaste?**

**-mira…el caso es que tu rechazaste la invitación de varios lords que se ofrecieron a hacerte compañía durante tus vacaciones.**

**-ugh…- Yuuki se sentó en la cama y su expresión cambió totalmente al recordar a esos molestos tipos. Grandes aristócratas de las principales familias que habían empezado a seguirla como moscas a la miel. Malditos. Solo quieren ganar fama para sus clanes por convertirse en el amante de la reina. Y por supuesto, todos quieren tener una probada de la sangre mas poderosa de todas para obtener poder.**

**-si, como si fuera a pasar tiempo rodeada de vampiros que lo único que están esperando es el momento de hincarme los colmillos. Lo siento pero no son esas mis ideas de vacaciones…-la sola idea de ser considerada como comida la hacía estremecer de rabia.**

**-lo se… lo se, por supuesto que no, Yuuki-chan. – ahora el tono de aido sonaba mas suave, como si de verdad entendiera y respetara la decisión de Yuuki.- el problema es que uno de esos tipos ..pues…es bastante persistente…**

**-que? no me digas que…**

**-si, lo lamento. Parece que lord kirihito tiene una mansión cerca de allí, y me han informado que fue hacia alla.. No se si realmente sabe que estas de vacaciones por esa zona,pero…**

**-aido –sempai…gracias por avisar, estaré atenta.- lord kirihito era el mas vanidoso y molesto de todos, encima tenia como 150 años…ugh!**

**-si…si necesitas que envíe algunos guardias mas..**

**-no, por el momento no. Gracias. Y de verdad, todo está yendo muy bien. No te preocupes…**

**-ja! Quien se preocupa!...eso era todo así que adiós!**

**Y asi nomás le colgó el teléfono. Yuuki suspiró largamente antes de tirarse otra vez en la cama. De verdad esperaba no tener que cruzarse con otros vampiros durante su descanso pero considerando que ella era ahora una especie de animal exótico en el mundo de la noche supuso que eso sería demasiado pedir.**

**-ahhhhh estas vacaciones van a ser muuuuuuuuuuy largas.**

**-está todo bien director nos hemos retrasado por problemas con el auto, QUE SE SUPONÍA TU IBAS A REVISAR, pero ya estamos todos en la mansión Wakaba. La reina está en perfecto estado, igual que sayori wakaba…**

**-awww zero-kun no seas tan frió con tu padre!**

**-eso era todo, adiós.**

**-espera espera zero-kuuuuun! Tengo algo importante que mencionarte…**

**-habla.**

**-bien, tengo noticias acerca de que el líder del clan kirihito ha decidido sorpresivamente ir a su mansión de descanso….**

**-y?**

**-pues bien…su propiedad es en una zona bastante cercana a ese lugar. No quiere decir nada, tampoco creo que kirihito-san se atreva a presentarse sin aviso, pero…**

**-si lo hace estaré mas que contento de darle un BUEN SALUDO, director.- dijo el cazador apretando los colmillos y casi estrujando el celular en la mano.**

**Zero tuvo la desagradable oportunidad de conocer al tal kirihito un par de veces en fiestas, y a parte de ser un arrogante chupasangre de la peor calaña, lo que más irritaba a zero era la forma en la que miraba a Yuuki como si fuera un pedazo de carne.**

**Maldito bastardo. Más le vale no intentar nada.**

**O mejor que lo intente, serían unas vacaciones muy aburridas si no conseguía volarle la cabeza a algún vampiro.**

**-un momento, zeroo-kuuun, no te precipites, recuerda que no puedes matar vampiros que no estén en la lista, además, mal que nos pese, kirihito-san no ha roto ninguna norma entre nuestras raza, asi que..**

**-director, sabes que ese tipo quiere acercarse a tu hija no?**

**Solo se escuchó un silencio del otro lado de la línea.**

**-no te voy a negar que eso me preocupa bastante,zero, pero mas me preocupa el estado de Yuuki. Temo que pueda tomarse las cosas demasiado enserio… dime ella como está?**

**-por que no se lo preguntas tu? No soy la persona en la que ella más confía por si no lo sabias- el corazón del cazador se estrujó un poco al tener que admitir esa verdad.**

**-intenté llamarla, pero su celular me da ocupado, voy a probar de nuevo. Zero, se que no es fácil lo que voy a pedirte pero por favor, tratá de mantenerte cerca de Yuuki. Ella te necesita.**

**Zero hizo un silencio y se pasó una mano por los cabellos plateados**

**Me necesita?...no tengo la más pálida idea de que hacer por ella.**

**Que podría hacer yo?**

**-director…esa era tu idea desde el principio no? Creiste que por forzarnos a pasar tiempo juntos las cosas iban a mejorar…? **

**-mira, lo único que quiero es que mis hijos no se ignoren el uno al otro. Les guste o no somos una familia. Y es en los momentos oscuros cuando mas necesitamos del otro.**

**-eso es jodidamente cursi. E imposible. Adiós.**

**Molesto zero colgó llamada y arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama. Luego se sentó y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. **

**Todavía podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Yuuki , su esencia..el látido de su corazón..la suavidad de su piel…todo en un solo abrazo que duró..un eterno segundo pero que sirvió para desbordar una catarata de sensaciones.**

**Una parte de la mente de zero decía que Yuuki claramente no había querido ese abrazo, que lo rechazó abiertamente. **

**Pero en otro rincón de su mente, o tal vez en su corazón, el cazador creyó poder ver una pequeña llama de esperanza, de cariño en esos hermosos ojos chocolate…y esa calidez emanando de la palma de su mano…**

**Y no solo eso. Zero también vio que Yuuki llevaba el brazalete que los unía a ambos en una promesa. Y eso, era prueba de que algo todavía quedaba de lo que alguna vez habían sido.**

**Tal vez no era imposible. Tal vez…**

**-Kotoko! Apúrate que estoy llegando tarde, geez si no te hubieras acostado tan tarde ahora no estarías tan lenta. Vamos, apresúrate!- kazehaya tomó su mochila y se bebió de un sorbo lo último que quedaba en su taza de café. Su hermanita había subido a buscar su muñeca preferida. Esta vez, kotoko lo acompañaría a su trabajo en la mansión wakaba,ya que su madre todavía no volvía de la ciudad.**

**-ya estoy lista onii-chan! –la niña bajó corriendo llevando consigo una muñeca y un oso de peluche-Es que no sabía si llevar a miku-chan o a panda-chan! Ne oniichan? Tu crees que yori-sama y su amiga van a querer jugar conmigo?-preguntó mientras miraba a su hermano con los ojos llenos de expectativa.**

**-mm no lo se, puede ser, en todo caso, kotoko, no quiero que estes molestando a sayori-ojousama y sus invitados. No causes problemas. –dijo el acomodándole la media cola que tenia la niña en el cabello.**

**-peeerooo onii-chan! no quiero aburrirmeee, además, tu también estas esperando poder ver otra vez a la amiga de yori-sama, mmm..cual era su nombre…. Yuuki!- ante aquella acusación, las mejillas de kazehaya se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo, al no poder negarlo se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a abrir la puerta mientras su hermanita se tapaba la boca aguantando una risita**

**-calla boba…- dijo entre dientes el mayor, debería haber sabido que no podía esconder nada de la pequeña kotoko.- voy allí a trabajar…además…- al abrir la puerta kazehaya se encontró con dos personas misteriosas bajando de una elegante limosina. Justo enfrente de su casa.**

**Uno de los dos hombres era evidentemente alguien de mucha clase. Como de la realeza, pensó, por la forma en la que iba ataviado con un gran tapado de piel negro, un sombrero de copa como de otra época, y sobre todo por un particular aire de arrogancia y poder.**

**Kazehaya había visto suficientes hombres ricos en su vida como para saber que el hombre debía ser un multimillonario o algo asi. Mientras que el otro hombre seguro era su mayordomo porque fue quien le abrió la puerta de la limosina para que su amo bajara.**

**La pregunta era que hacían en su casa. No podía ser que ellos también tuviesen problemas con el auto.**

**-bueno dias caballeros, en que puedo servirlos.-preguntó kazehaya que dejó a kotoko adentro mientras el cerraba la puerta. Por alguna razón, un ligero instinto de protección se activó en su cabeza.**

**-oh, pero que joven tan diligente. Y saludable.- dijo con una voz densa y grave el hombre del sombrero. Desde donde estaba, no se podía ver su rostro que estaba como oculto en un manto de sombras.-ademas,llevaba puetos lentes negros,aún cuando el sol no era tan fuerte.**

**- en realidad, joven, estoy buscando a cierta dama, que tengo entendido está vacacionando por estos bellos prados, desafortunadamente, mi chofer ha perdido…el rumbo hacia el lugar donde me debía encontrar con esta persona…me preguntaba si ud, joven, podía darme un dirección para poder continuar…mi viaje.**

**A kazehaya le parecía raro la forma en la que hablaba el hombre, pausadamente y estirando la nariz, como si en realidad no le estuviera hablando a él, sino mas bien como si ¿olfateara el aire? Buscando algo? Y había otra cosa, una sensación desagradable que emanaba de esos dos, que hacía que se le parasen los vellos del brazo. Quería que esas dos personas se fueran de su casa enseguida.**

**-ya veo…no se si puedo ayudarlo, exactamente quien es la dama a quien busca?**

**-oh, estoy buscando la residencia de descanso de Yuuki Kuran. Conoce ud el camino..que me llevara a ella?**

**¿Yuuki kuran?..será la misma Yuuki que está de visita con sayori-ojousama? El nunca escuchó su apellido…**

**Y entonces, por alguna razón que no entendía muy bien, kazehaya mintió.**

**-no, no conozco la residencia de esa dama. Lo siento. Si me disculpan, estoy camino a mi trabajo…**

**-oh, ya veo. Entonces no quisiera importunarlo mas tiempo joven. Muchas gracias de todas formas, con una seña carente de amabilidad el hombre saludó y dejó que su sirviente le abriera las puertas de la limosina. Antes de irse, el hombre miró por sobre el hombro a kazehaya y sonrió fríamente.**

**La sensación de escalofrió no se despegó de su cuerpo hasta que vió que el automóvil se perdía de vista.**

**-onii-chan?- escuchó una vocecita detrás de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que su hermana no había protestado cuando el le cerró repentinamente la puerta en la cara. Normalmente hubiese habido un mar de reproches, pero en esta ocasión kotoko permaneció calladita todo el rato que duró ese misterioso encuentro.**

**-oh, kotoko, lo lamento, es que vinieron unas personas a preguntar direcciones y..**

**-onii-chan…esas personas de recién..me dieron un poco de miedo.-dijo la niña mientras se aferraba a sus muñecos.**

**-miedo? Que dices tontita, si no los viste.**

**-ya se.. pero igual..sentí un poquito de miedo-**

**Kazehaya palmó suavemente la cabeza de su hermana y volvió a mirar el camino por donde esas personas se fueron. Su hermana si que podía ser demasiado perceptiva a veces.**

**El también, sintió un poco de miedo. Pero habia otra cosa que lo inquietaba, que tendrían que ver dos personas como esas con Yuuki-san?**

**-Hey, kotoko, vamos ya. – dijo y se subió a su camioneta con su hermana rumbo a la mansión wakaba.**

**Mientras tanto….en un lugar no muy lejano…**

**-Kirihito-sama,quiere que siga al humano?-preguntó el sirviente que conducía la limosina.**

**-mmm…veamos…no..por el momento no.-dijo el aristócrata vampiro masajeándose la barbilla , con una fría sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos muertos. – dejemos que mi bella dama juegue un rato mas con sus mascotas humanas…después le haré una visita…**

**Y bien? **

**Que les pareció el nuevo cap?**

**Esta vez quise salir un poco de la depresión de Yuuki y desarrollar más la trama. **

**Necesitaba un villano, y ahí esta,kirihito! Muajajaa…**

**En el próximo se vienen escenas fluff entre Yuuki y el señor amabilidad, y un zero super celoso..kawaii! naa a el también le voy a dar su chocolate…W**

**En todo caso,que dicen si le pongo a kazehaya un pasado doloroso y oscuro… mmm? **

**o la historia original ya tiene mucho dolor?  
**

comentén porfis….los reviews me animan a escribir más rápido! Se que hay gente que lee y no comenta… bleh! :/

si les gustó, si creen que hay algo para mejorar,que seguro lo hay,quiero saberlo…!

Hasta la próxima!

Y por cierto, gracias a todos por leer!


	6. Chapter 6 cercanía

Capitulo 6- cercanía

La mansión de Yori era inmensa, muy moderna y al mismo tiempo con aire clásico y elegante. Estaba ubicada en una zona muy exclusiva, donde sólo personas con autorizaciones especiales podía asistir. El centro poblado mas cercano quedaba a unos varios kilómetros y las comunicaciones eran más bien limitadas. Era un lugar penado para el descanso y el aislamiento de personas con mucho dinero.

Ciertamente el lugar parecía desolado.

Mientras la reina vampiro pasaba sus vacaciones allí, el personal doméstico de la mansión Wakaba estaba reducido a la mitad, se quedaron sólo aquellos que más tiempo llevaban trabajando con la familia para mayor discreción . Y en cuanto a los familiares de Yori , no había más nadie aparte de ella. Esto llamó la atención de Yuuki, ya que sólo conocía al padre de su mejor amiga, el senador Yoshio Wakaba, lo vió en una sola oportunidad en una reunión con el director.

-yori, alguien de tu familia vendrá a visitarnos? Me gustaría poder saludar a tu padre o a..

-mi padre jamás viene por aquí. – dijo yori sin inmutarse. Ambas estaban en la sala principal, junto a la ventana tomando una gran taza de chocolate caliente mientras escuchaban música.

-ah…ya veo.- Yuuki percibió un tono de amargura en su amiga y se debatía entre la curiosidad de saber que había en el fondo y la precaución de no querer abrir una herida, por lo que decidió tomar un sorbo de su bebida y dejar morir la conversación.

-perdón si soné cortante Yuuki-chan.- dijo yori sonriendo dulcemente a su amiga vampiro.- no es que no quiera hablarte de ello, es que me tomaste por sorpresa. La verdad es que mi padre es una persona muy ocupada, su trabajo lo mantiene siempre cerca de la capital o en el exterior, ya sabes, la política. Y esta mansión está bastante alejada de todo, por lo que no le conviene venir hacía aquí. Desde que era pequeña, mi madre y yo veníamos solas a vacacionar mientras el seguía trabajando. Eso es todo.

Algo le decía a Yuuki que eso no era todo. Si algo sabia reconocer en las personas, era esa notita de dolor que se refleja en una mirada solitaria. Jamás hubiera pensado que vería ese tipo de mirada en su mejor amiga. Y quiso saber un poco más.

Se levantó, puso la taza sobre una mesita y se volvió a sentar un poco más cerca de Yori tomando una de sus manos entre las de ellas. Y con una expresión seria y tierna a la vez, le dijo…

-yori-chan, siempre estas preocupándote por mis asuntos, aun cuando hay cosas que probablemente te cuesten entender, siempre estas allí para apoyarme. Por eso…por eso… yo quiero saber si hay algo que te preocupe, si tienes problemas…o simplemente saber un poco más acerca de ti. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta de llamarte mi mejor amiga, si no se casi nada de tu vida? A mi… me gustaría poder apoyarte aunque sea un poquito…

-yuuki-chan… arigato- con una risita Yori se acomodó mejor en el gran sofá, y empezó a contar la no tan dulce historia de su vida.

Su madre murió cuando ella tenía 10 años, justo en la edad en la que empezó a asistir al grado medio de la Academia Cross. Fue precisamente por el hecho de la enfermedad de su madre, que su padre decidió enviarla a un colegio internado. Su padre es un hombre frio y distante, y eso solo empeoró cuando murió su madre y solo quedaron ellos dos. Pero casi nunca se veían, más bien se evitaban el uno al otro. Su padre es ambicioso y calculador. Es uno de los que siempre supo del secreto sobre los vampiros, y se atrevió a felicitar a su única hija cuando se enteró de que era amiga de la reina purasangre, le recomendó a yori, "seguir manteniendo buenas relaciones con la raza de la noche, son seres muy influyentes".

-me dio mucha rabia cuando Me dijo eso. Yuuki..te juro que jamás pensé en aprovecharme de nuestra amistad…

-yori chan, por supuesto que no, no seas tonta, eso ya lo se.-yuuki le dio una palmadita en el hombro en señal de entendimiento.

-es que m padre es el tipo de persona que busca beneficio en todo. Y nunca estuvo allí para mi madre…ni para mi…

-lamento oir eso, yori- Yuuki apretó con cuidado la mano de su amiga. Le dolía en el corazón saber que todo este tiempo yori había pasado por momentos de tristeza y ella jamás lo noto.

-pero sabes que…? algo cambió cuando ingresé a la academia. En ese momento estaba muy triste y me sentía muy sola, pero te encontré a ti, Yuuki-chan, con tu personalidad alegre y brillante, y me empecé a sentir mucho más animada. Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos?

-claro! Lo recuerdo muy bien! Ese fue mi primer día como delegada de la clase, yo estaba toda emocionada por sentirme un poco útil jeje…entonces te vi parada en la entrada de la academia con una expresión de terror y te jalé del brazo llevándote por todas partes para que conocieras bien el lugar. Incluso te obligue a sentarte cerca mío diciéndote que te ayudaría en lo que no entendieras.

-aun cuando tus notas eran bastante malas.

-si…bueno…- se miraron un rato y se empezaron a reír.- jee de seguro pensaste que era una pesada.

-si, al principio si lo pensé- dijo yori causando un shock en Yuuki, le causo gracia la expresión de su amiga. .-jeje pero si no me hubieras tomado la mano Yuuki-chan, jamás hubiera tenido el valor de seguir adelante. Gracias.

-Eh? No…soy yo quien..deberia …darte las gracias…-un rubor empezó a teñir la cara de Yuuki, no se sentía merecedora de tener a yori como amiga. Pero en verdad que agradecía tenerla. Simplemente no recordaba la última vez que se había reído con ganas. Tal vez estas vacaciones no eran tan mala idea…

Sin embargo la presencia de dos personas más le negaban ese hecho…

-buenas! Oh, sayori-chan, si que te ves muy bien con ese vestido. Puedo hacerte compañía?- ese tono de voz salamero…pensó yuuki irritada. Claro tenía que ser Takamiya Kaito, el cazador. El ojo de Yuuki hizo un click al darse cuenta de que el muy maleducado decidió ignorar que ella estaba allí también. Suspiró y volvió a contener el aire cuando vió a Zero que entraba a la sala justo después que su colega. Tenía una mano en los bolsillos y la otra se la llevó a la nuca ligeramente, desviando la mirada, gesto que hacia cuando estaba incómodo. Pues no eres el único, pensó Yuuki que de pronto se vio muy interesada en el paisaje de la ventana.

Zero se sentó en un sofá un poco alejado y reprendió kaito por estar abrumando con sus cumplidos a la dueña de casa.

-oi, kaito, deja de molestar.

-eh? Quien esta molestando? solo converso son nuestra anfitriona. Hey sayori-chan, este lugar es muy lindo y enorme, casi nos perdemos buscando el baño.-dijo sonriente sentandonse al lado de yori extendiendo su brazo por el respaldo.

- eh..pero cada habitación tiene su baño.- respondió inocentemente yori un poco sonrojada por la cercanía del cazador.-

-aww eres tan linda…

-hey! Desde cuando llamas a yori por su nombre, no te estás tomando muchas libertades. Eh? Takamiya kaito?- dijo Yuuki cruzando los brazos en forma desafiante.

-cheh…asi que estabas tu aquí también, recién me doy cuenta. Buenas, su majestad.- dijo haciendo un irónica reverencia .

-kaito.- dijo zero con advertencia.

-ya ya… siempre tiene que aparecer el caballero plateado a defender a la reina no?

Durante unos minutos más el clima de tensión permaneció en la sala. Era obvio que zero y yuuki evitaban hablarse o cruzar miradas. Hasta que yori propuso almorzar todos en el jardín de inverno, y que podían después ir a la ciudad.

-eso me gustaría ,quieres que te ayude en algo yori? Dijo Yuuki poniéndose de pie pero una mano la detuvo en seco.

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo zero de pronto, y todo el aire en la sala pareció congelarse.

-un..con..conmigo?-lo miró Yuuki arqueando una ceja y mirando la mano de él, sujetándola del brazo.

-Ah bueno…, entonces kaito san, me acompañarías a la cocina a hablar con el cocinero por favor.- dijo yori sonriendo nerviosamente al cazador castaño.

-por supuesto, sayori-chan. lo que tú quieras. –kaito siguió a yori afuera de la sala y miro de reojo a los dos que se quedaban mirándose fijamente.- um…mientras no hagas nada estúpido zero..- murmuró para sí mismo.

Cuando se quedaron solos Zero la soltó y Yuuki volvió a sentarse junto a la ventana, por alguna razón le costaba mirarlo de frente. Porque esos ojos violetas se clavaban en ella como dagas, había una intensidad tal que la hacía estremecerse.

Ah, la incomodidad otra vez.

-te ha llamado el director?- preguntó el peliplata con un tono tranquilo.

-vi que tengo una llamada perdida de él en mi celular. No debe ser importante si no ha llamado de nuevo.- respondió Yuuki mirando por la ventana.

-deberías llamarlo. Hay algo que deberías saber.

-es sobre lord kirihito? Aido sempai ya me advirtió sobre eso. No creo que haya motivos para preocuparse de más…

-ya veo…en verdad piensas que no debería preocuparte? No estás siendo un poco irresponsable?- esto último lo dijo para provocar una reacción en Yuuki y que se diera la vuelta a mirarlo de frente. Le molestaba la actitud de aquella de evitarlo. Lo consiguió, se gano una mirada de reproche de esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Y un ceño fruncido.

- no estoy siendo irresponsable, zero. Solo que todavía no hay motivos para suponer que lord kirihito sea una amenaza. Es verdad que es una persona desagradable y un vampiro vicioso, pero no ha sobrepasado ningún límite hasta ahora así que no tengo razones reales para preocuparme por donde vaya a pasar sus vacaciones-

-mmm…veo que has perfeccionado ese tono de sabelotodo típico de los purasangre. Eh?

-mientras que tú sigues siendo el mismo. Un vampiro es culpable solo por ser vampiro. No?

Ambos se quedaron viendo con expresiones heridas. Yuuki sintió un tajo en su corazón y apretó un poco los puños. Otra vez, hiriéndose el uno al otro. Acaso así iba a ser siempre?

-por que…por que…no podemos avanzar sin lastimarnos…-dijo sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

Zero se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia ella quedando justo enfrente. Extendió con cautela una mano y le levantó el rostro para que ella lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

El también pensaba lo mismo. el…quería decir algo..y terminaba diciendo otra cosa. quería hacer algo… y su cuerpo se congelaba. Pero siempre que esos ojos chocolates lucían tristes y perdidos, el se perdía también. Ojala y ella pudiera ver aquello que él quería decir…

-Yuuki…yo…no…-se acercó y dejó su mano en la mejilla de ella mirándola profundamente.

Ella vio en esas lagunas violetas que eran sus ojos una tormenta de emociones que no podía descifrar. Como si zero quisiera decir y hacer muchas cosas a la vez pero no podía decidir cual…. Sin pensarlo, porque talvez si lo pensaba terminaba empujándolo, Yuuki inclinó el rostro y descanso sobre la mano de zero. Lo sintió acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar. Suspiró. Respiró. Esperó. A que cualquier cosa sucediera…

Era extraño, podían estar en la misma habitación y sentirse terriblemente incómodos. Y podían están muy cerca y sentir que el cuerpo de uno respondía al cuerpo del otro naturalmente. Quizás por eso les costaba estar cerca, porque una vez que las barreras desaparecían…había una fuerza que los conectaba. Los empujaba hacia el otro.

la mano de zero que acariciaba el rostro de Yuuki se deslizó hasta su cuello, lentamente…siguiendo con delicadeza la delgada línea de su mandíbula hasta posarse en el hueco de su yugular…

Los dos estaban como en un trance. La distancia entre ellos se había acortado peligrosamente. El aire en la sala que antes se había congelado comenzó a derretirse..a evaporarse.

En algún lugar lejano, el sentido común de ambos pedía que todo aquello terminara. Pero en ese instante, nadie podía oír más que la voz del instinto.

Después de todo, en esa sala, había dos vampiros.

Yuuki respiraba pausadamente y fijó sus ojos en los ojos de zero que ya no la miraban directamente sino que estaban hipnotizados en su cuello mientras seguía masajeando con su pulgar la piel que allí brillaba..Invitándolo con su calor…con el palpito del flujo de la sangre… llamándolo…

Y entonces los volvió a ver…a esos ojos violetas teñidos de rojo carmesí…y un par de colmillos resplandecientes…

Algo se despertó en Yuuki. Una sensación lejana comenzó a trepar por su cuerpo.

Un cosquilleo de sus propios colmillos que estuvieron dormidos mucho tiempo.

Una tormenta de emociones que ahora se apoderaba de ella.

Expectativa. Miedo. Deseo.

El llamado de la sangre.

Quien llamaba a quien?

Ella sabía que tenía que detenerlo.

El sabía que tenía que detenerse.

Porque ya no era como antes. Ninguno era lo mismo.

Pero al parecer…Un acto imperdonable estaba por ocurrir otra vez?


	7. Chapter 7 Jardín de Invierno

Capitulo 8- Jardín de invierno.

Ella sabía que tenía que detenerlo.

El sabía que tenía que detenerse.

Porque ya no era como antes. Ninguno era lo mismo.

Pero al parecer…Un acto imperdonable estaba por ocurrir otra vez?

Una puerta que se abre y una esencia conocida que se acerca.

Yuuki parpadeó y pareció despertar de un estado hipnótico.

Tenía que detener a zero. Tenia que detenerse ella. Ese acto prohibido no podía volver a suceder.

No ahora…

Se apartó de él y miró por la ventana buscando algo que la distrajera, cualquier cosa que la hiciera olvidar la perturbadora cercanía del peliplata, y lo encontró. Allí afuera, bajando de su camioneta roja, estaba esa gentil persona, kazehaya-san junto con su hermanita menor. Mirándolo, por alguna razón, Yuuki recuperaba poco a poco el normal latido de su corazón, mientras aquel cosquilleo en sus colmillos comenzaba a desaparecer.

"tengo que controlarlo…"..se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez.

Zero contrajo su mandíbula y apretó los puños con fuerza. El también pareció despertar de un trance. Aun, cuando él realmente…

Dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, casi como un gruñido. Yuuki sintió una oleada de enojo, angustia, y deseo que emanaban del peliplata, y finalmente escuchó un fuerte portazo y unos pasos firmes que se alejaban. Ahora solo quedaba ella mirando por la ventana.

-"Soy…verdaderamente…un caso perdido", pensó la reina purasangre mientras deslizaba una mano por su adolorida garganta y perdía la vista en el afuera.

Kazehaya llegó a la mansión y bajó con su mochila, lo siguió su hermanita muy alegre por poder acompañarlo.

Kotoko, despacio! Ya te dije que no te traje para que corrieras por todos lados.

Buuu..oniichan..- se quejó la menor dando pequeños saltitos-¡ yo quiero ir a ver los caballos y los perros, y también quiero ver a sumi-chan, y también…-

Ok, ok…. Caray...solo no causes problemas…uh?...- en un momento, kazahaya alzó la vista y divisó a alguien observándolo por la ventana, en realidad no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba, porque los cristales eran opacos, pero si vio o le pareció ver..un par de ojos rojos… . kazehaya parpadeó y la figura de la ventana ya no estaba.- mm? Me pareció ver… ah..seguro fue un reflejo del sol. –se dijo a si mismo resfregandose los ojos con una mano.

Oniichan? Estas bien?

Si, anda, vayamos adentro, tengo que avisarle al ama de llaves que he llegado.

Vamos!- kotoko toma la mano de su hermano y lo jala hacia la mansión. Entran los dos por la puerta de la cocina, y allí se encuentran con yori y kaito hablando con la cocinera.

Midori san, tomaremos el te en el invernadero.- yori se dio la vuelta y se encontró con kazehaya

Ah, buenos días, kazehaya-kun, kotoko-chan- saludó yori amablemente. Kaito por su parte cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca y bostezó aburrido.

Buenos días, señorita. Kaito-san. –dio una leve reverencia- buenos días midori-san, hoy se ve saludable. –dijo con una amable sonrisa a la cocinera, una señora de mediana edad que se ruborizó un poco.

tan caballeroso tu!- la cocinera le dio una palmadita en el hombro.-ah, trajiste a kotoko chan! me alegro, así mi sumi tendrá compañía

Ohayou! midori-san,donde esta sumi-chan?- preguntó entusiasmada la niña por la hija de la cocinera, su compañera de travesuras.

Ella está con los caballos, como siempre.

Kotoko miró a su hermano, este le palmeó la cabeza, y enseguida salió disparada en busca de su amiga. Antes de salir, se paró delante de yori y le preguntó...- um..yori-sama…será que tus amigos quisieran venir a ver los caballos con nosotras?

-kotoko…- le advirtió su hermano

-me parece una encantadora idea, se los voy a preguntar.- le respondió amablemente yori.

-yay! Exclamó alegre la pequeña saliendo de la cocina.

-perdón por eso, ojousama.- dijo kazehaya avergonzado.

-no te disculpes, , kotoko es tan alegre como siempre

-si… um…

-sucede algo?

-Ah, disculpe, es que escuché que van a tomar el té en el invernadero… y bueno, la última tormenta rompió una ventana, hay vidrios rotos , debería juntarlos antes y reparar la ventana. Tomara unos minutos.

-Ah, está bien. Gracias por el esfuerzo.

-es mi trabajo, señorita. –con una humilde sonrisa Kazehaya se retiró hacia el invernadero. En un punto, se sentía un poco desilusionado porque no pudo ver a la hermosa chica de cabellos castaños….no importa. El fue allí para trabajar. Si… nada de distracciones.

- ese tipo…si que tiene la sonrisa plastificada eh…- comentó kaito cuando él y yori se dirigían al salón.

-lo dices como si kazehaya-kun, estuviera fingiendo esa amabilidad. No es así. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, y siempre ha sido amable.

-ok… si tu lo dices yori-chan.

Yori se detuvo y lo miró fijamente con una ceja alzada - me dijiste yori-chan?

-ah…disculpa, supongo que escuche tantas veces que la chupasangre…eh digo, que la reina purasangre te llama asi…que…solo me salió decirte asi.. te molesta?- por un momento, el cazador se sintió un poco nervioso ante los ojos color miel que lo miraban con recelo.

-está bien. No me molesta. Pero me gustaría que dejaras de ser tan descortés con Yuuki. Ella no te ha hecho nada.

-ah…es verdad. No me ha hecho nada. Pero …ella no es como nosotros…ella…

-es un vampiro. Eso lo sé. Pero es mi amiga, y sé que jamás lastimaría a nadie.

Kaito la contempló unos instantes. Tenía la misma mirada determinante que la vez en la que la llevó a escondidas a una fiesta llena de vampiros. No había ni una pizca de temor en esa pequeña humana que estaba decidida a encontrarse con su amiga, nada menos, que la princesa sangrepura. O era muy valiente, o muy ingenua. O tal vez las dos cosas.

Eso si, desde ese día, Kaito no dejó de pensar en ella.

Y desde ese día, pensó que debería estar cerca de sayori wakaba, en caso de que su particular amiga la pusiera en peligro.

"si Sayori Wakaba sufre algún tipo de daño por tu culpa…vampiro…yo mismo te lo haré pagar. Aún si eres la reina purasangre. Incluso si tengo que enfrentarme a zero."

Apartó rápidamente ese sombrío pensamiento. No quería asustar a la chica. Pero si vio la necesidad de advertirle.

Yori, tú no estás familiarizada con la verdadera naturaleza de esos monstruos. pero..de verdad, espero que tengas razón. por tu propio bien. Por el bien de todos.

Antes de que yori pudiera preguntarle que habría querido decir con eso, ya habían llegado al salón principal, en donde encontraron a Yuuki con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-hey..donde esta zero?-preguntó con frialdad kaito.

Yuuki sin mirarlo le contestó: -pues aquí no está.

Con un chasquido de la lengua, kaito se fue a buscar a zero, dejando solas a yori y a Yuuki.

-yori-chan, kaito no fue rudo contigo?...esa persona tiene muy malos modales.

La humana sacudió su cabeza en señal negativa. Se acercó a la purasangre y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. En ningún momento, Yuuki dejó de mirar por la ventana.

-no te preocupes. Yuuki…estas bien?...acaso…zero-kun te dijo algo..?

-no dijo nada malo. Como siempre, la que se equivoca y termina hiriéndolo soy yo…

-yuuki…

-ah! Hablemos de eso mas tarde, yori-chan. ¿no dijiste que me ibas a mostrar tu lugar favorito? Me encantaría verlo.- dijo Yuuki mirando por fin a su amiga y dando una palmadita de entusiasmo.

Yori suspiró, sabiendo que su amiga estaba evadiendo a propósito el tema, pero lo dejó pasar total, tenían todo el día para hablar de ello, además no quería poner más triste a Yuuki.

-así es, quería mostrarte el invernadero, es un lugar muy especial para mi. Allí tomaremos el te. Vamos.

Las dos se disponían a retirarse, cuando una de las mucamas apareció diciéndole a yori que tenía una llamada de su padre.

-lo siento Yuuki, discúlpame un momento. Mira, el invernadero está detrás de la mansión… lo vas a encontrar muy fácil, espérame allí, ok.

-Ok! Tomate tu tiempo. No creo que me pierda…

-je..no me sorprendería si lo hicieras..

-ooooh que mala!- Yuuki hizo una mueca y salió de la casa en dirección al jardín-

Al igual que el interior de la mansión, el jardín y sus alrededores, eran imponentes. Yuuki recorrió con la vista los hermosos arbustos con distintas formas, los canteros enormes que, ella suponía deberían estar llenos de flores, solo que por ser invierno, las flores no estaban. Aún así.. el lugar era hermoso… y enorme. Si bien yori le dijo que el invernadero estaba detrás de la mansión, no lo veía por ningún lado…

-Ah!me perdí….! Yoriii por que tu casa es tan grande…-se lamentaba la reina cansada de dar vueltas en el laberintico jardín.

Se cansó y decidió esperar un rato. Le gustó una fuente que había en medio del inmenso lugar que tenia la figura de una mujer con una niña en brazos. El agua de esa fuente estaba congelada por supuesto. Yuuki pensó que aunque había dejado de nevar, y el sol tímidamente se hacía presente, el invierno seguía golpeando con fuerza. Por un momento, extrañó la sensación de frio en su piel. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía nada… ni calor, ni dolor… nada.

Aunque..cuando estuvo tan cerca de Zero esa mañana si que sintió…varias cosas.

Que se supone no debería sentir.

_Sensaciones peligrosas._

_El llamado de la sangre…_

Yuuki se detuvo en seco y se golpeó con las manos las mejillas, bastante fuerte, sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, obligándose a olvidar esos pensamientos. Y en medio de su terapia Se encontró con kazehaya san que la miraba confundido.

Kazehaya se dirigía con sus herramientas al invernadero cuando se topó con una deslumbrante visión.

Allí estaba esa chica. La amiga de ojousama. Yuuki-san, ese era su nombre, si mal no recordaba. La vio contemplar con entusiasmo el jardín, tenía una linda expresión de asombro en su rostro. Kazehaya la miró embelesado. Allí parada en medio del jardín nevado, parecía un ángel. un hermoso ángel. Lo mejor fue ver su expresión cuando observaba la fuente. Desde donde estaba Kazehaya pudo ver como un brillo de admiración en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa en su vida.

Y de un momento a otro el brillo de esos ojos desapareció. Kazehaya miró con preocupación como la expresión de la bella chica se ensombreció, como si de pronto una nube negra la envolviera.

Kazehaya pensó entonces en hablarle, pero cuando lo estaba por hacer, Yuuki-san se golpeó las mejillas con las manos y sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo sacarse de encima esa nube oscura.

"Es hermosa…y un poco extraña." Pensó- Genial, eso solo la hacía mas intrigante de lo que ya era.

En ese momento, ella pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, y los dos se miraron confundidos…

-ah….! .dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yuuki se sonrojó porque se dio cuenta de que el la había visto golpearse las mejillas.

" estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de su presencia, debo haberle parecido una loca.. waaaah que vergüenza"- pensó mortificada mientras se masajeaba las mejillas adoloridas.

Kazehaya descubrió otra expresión que lo dejó embelesado. Una Yuuki sonrojada. Y pensó que se veía demasiado…linda asi. No pudo aguantar una risita.

-buenos días Yuuki-san, dijo por fin con una gran sonrisa.

buenos días!-respondió Yuuki haciendo una gran reverencia todavía un poco abochornada.

"Ella…ella me hace una reverencia a mi? "–pensó sorprendido kazehaya y volvió a reir un poquito. "ella es muy tierna…"

-vi que estabas observando la fuente. te parece linda?

-s-si! Me encanta. Esa escultura es ciertamente muy bella. Es extraño, pero me resulta familiar.

-ah, debe ser porque es un escultura de Sayori-ojousama y su madre. – dijo señalando las figuras humanas esculpidas delicadamente en piedra- lo ves? La bella mujer de cabello largo es misuki-sama, y la pequeña niña en sus brazos es Sayori-sama.

Yuuki abrió los ojos grandes como dos soles y se le dibujó en el rostro una sonrisa de sorpresa.

-en serio?..waaau…es verdad, esa mujer se parece mucho a yori-chan, asi que se trata de su madre...que linda. no me había dado cuenta- dijo golpeándose la cabeza y soltando una risita.

"si… definitivamente es demasiado linda cuando se rie.." pensó kazehaya hipnotizado por Yuuki.

- Sabes? todo este jardín fue realizado en memoria de la madre de sayori-ojousama.

- ´¿de verdad?¡ Es precioso! Es…una gran muestra de amor…-dijo Yuuki casi en un susurro, recordando la fría relación que yori tenia con su padre.

-lo es. Realmente…-ahora Kazehaya dejaba perder la vista en el jardín con un dejo de melancolía en su voz. A Yuuki no se le escapó el cambio en el tono de voz del joven, pero decidió no decir nada.- bueno, Yuuki-san, me tengo que ir al invernadero a realizar unas tareas…con su permiso…

-ah! Espera,Kazehaya san!- dijo apresurada Yuuki deteniéndolo del brazo. El corazón del joven dio un pequeño vuelco.- yo estaba buscando ese lugar tambié .. pero me perdí…podría ir contigo?.Prometo no molestar mientras trabajas.- Yuuki se mordió el labio nerviosa y avergonzada por ser tan despistada.

Kazehaya la miró sorprendido. Pensó que Yuuki además de hermosa, era adorable.

Soltó una risita de complicidad y le indicó por donde debían ir.

-Por supuesto que no me molestaría Yuuki-san. Vamos, es por aquí.

" aunque si ella sigue haciendo esas expresiones, no me voy a poder concentrar mucho en mi trabajo".pensó el humano que no podia evitar sonreír.

-Entonces… dime Zero, quien trató de morder a quien?- inquirió Kaito recostado sobre el marco de la puerta observando con el ceño fruncido como su colega ingería una ridícula cantidad de tabletas de sangre de un solo golpe.

La única respuesta que obtuvo del peliplata fue una mirada fría y mordaz. Marca personal de Zero.

-hmm…te dejaste llevar otra vez por los encantos de la chupasangre… que le pasó a tu autocontrol? No llevas mas que unas cuantas horas cerca de ella y ya te le tiras encima…- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, zero lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo presiona contra la pared.

-cállate. No sabes de lo que estas hablando.-le advirtió fríamente mostrando sus colmillos.

-no me mires asi, zero. Si estoy en esta ridícula idea del presidente Cross no es solo por mantener vigilada a Kuran Yuuki, sino a ti también, futuro presidente. Básicamente, mi deber es cuidar que no se arranquen la yugular el uno al otro.- respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica el cazador castaño. – pero supongo que hay ciertos impulsos que no se pueden controlar uh?

-hasta cuando planeas hacer de mi niñera- dijo exasperado zero dejando a kaito y saliendo de la habitación.

-pues hasta que empieces a actuar como adulto. Y hasta que recuerdes de que lado se supone que debes estar. ¡Somos cazadores!- la voz indignada de kaito se perdió por el gran pasillo en tanto zero se marchaba a tomar aire fresco, y así calmar sus alterados sentidos.[

Ok, la mansión era elegante. El jardín era imponente. Pero el invernadero era encantador. Por fuera era como un pequeño castillo de cristal. Y cuando Yuuki cruzó la puerta, se encontró con un cuento de hadas. Si ella pensó que las flores no crecían en el crudo invierno, pues se equivocó. Allí adentró todavía vivía la primavera.

-….es…tan bello. –dijo casi en un suspiro, dando pequeños pasos con una expresión de total admiración en su rostro.- ya veo porque Yori dice que este es su lugar favorito. Es …tan cálido la reina purasangre tomo aire y respiró diferentes aromas. Por alguna razón, sintió como una energía pura invadía su cuerpo.

" me siento…un poco mas ligera en este lugar…se siente bien"

Kazehaya pensó que ese invernadero que el conocía tan bien nunca había sido tan bello como ahora. Si, el también siempre admiró la belleza de ese lugar, pero por alguna razón, al entrar junto con Yuuki, ese jardín de invierno adquirió una belleza nueva.

"Esto es ridículo…yo…no la conozco…y aun así no puedo dejar de mirarla" pensó avergonzado el joven humano que se tapo el rostro con una mano para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Yuuki dio unos pasos más, y piso algunos vidrios rotos.

-uh..que paso? No rompí nada verdad?!- exclamó alarmada levantando el pie.

-ah! Es verdad, tenia trabajo que hacer. –dijo Kazehaya espabilándose de su admiración- lo siento, Yuuki-san, por favor ten cuidado con esos vidrios rotos… yo voy a reparar esa ventana.

-Ah..ya veo…entonces…yo no te estorbaré…-yuuki lo vio sacarse su campera, quedando solamente con una remera liviana que se le ceñia al cuerpo. Por lguna razón, ella desvió la mirada. Después de ponerse cómodo Kazehaya tomó sus herramientas y comenzó a trabajar concentrado.

Yuuki se sentó en un juego de jardín muy delicado y recorrió con la vista el hermoso lugar. Pero cada tanto su vista se posaba más tiempo del debido en el joven humano que subido a una escalera parecía haberse olvidado de ella.

"realmente se concentra mucho en su trabajo. Tiene una expresión totalmente diferente…"

"ack…porque lo estoy mirando.!" Sintió vergüenza de su propio comportamiento.

-um…yori se está tardando bastante. Y los demás también.- dijo Yuuki cortando el silencio que se adueñó del lugar.

Kazehaya la miró, le sonrió, y decidiendo que no tenia nada de malo un poco de distracción, continuo con la conversación.

-seguramente esta por llegar,Yuuki-san. Debe estar arreglando asuntos con el personal de la casa. Sayori-sama siempre esta pendiente de todo.

-es verdad, yori siempre fue muy responsable!- dijo con una gran sonrisa Yuuki,contenta de que alaguen a su querida amiga. Y otra vez se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Yuuki se sentía nerviosa estando callada. Talvez porque no podía evitar mirar a Kazehaya y pensar..que realmente era apuesto…

"dios..mio. yori apresúrate!"

-um…e-este lugar..también fue construido para honrar a la madre de yori?. preguntó tragando un poco de saliva.

-hmmm no exactamente. Este lugar ya existía cuando misuki-sama vivía… ella y la señorita venían siempre a éste lugar. Cuando la señora falleció…hubo un tiempo… en el que este lugar estuvo por desaparecer… pero bueno, pude hacer algo por recomponerlo.

-como? Este hermoso jardín..es tu trabajo..?

-eh? Bueno, si. En realidad, yo soy jardinero profesional, pero.. hago de todo un poco…- Kazehaya se sentía un poco avergonzado al tener que hablar de si mismo, y mas lo avergonzaba la expresion de admiración que vio en Yuuki.

-eres impresionante Kazehaya-san!- exclamó encantada Yuuki dando una palmada y mostrando una gran sonrisa. Marca personal.

Kazehaya se sonrojó completamente y se sorprendió tanto que perdió el equilibrio sobre la escalera, resbalándose torpemente. estaba preparado para sentir el impacto de su cuerpo en el suelo cuando sintió que algo amortiguó su caída.

Abrió sus ojos despacio, un poco perdido, y entonces la vio.

La persona que lo había salvado sujetándolo por la espalda evitando que su cabeza golpeara el piso.

-eso fue muy peligroso, Kazehaya san…estas bien?- dijo ella suspirando aliviada, como si lo que acababa de suceder, hubiese sido algo completamente normal..

-eh..yuuki – san?... como…?- "ella..estaba sentada bastante lejos…como rayos…

Kazehaya la miró totalmente confundido, sin percatarse del hecho de que el estaba siendo prácticamente abrazado por Yuuki y que en ese preciso momento Zero decidió aparecer.

Jujuju..los dejé colgados eh!

Zerorin decidió aparecer justo en ese momento.

Que pensará?

Pero bueno…como no soy tan mala, les traigo un adelanto del próximo capitulo.

"…pude encontrar este lugar porque sentí el aroma de tu sangre…- dijo tomando la mano que Yuuki se había cortado.

-ah..es verdad…- la reina pensó en retirar su mano, pero el cazador la sostenía con firmeza, y cuando la acercó a sus labios, Yuuki perdió la voluntad de detenerlo.- fue un descuido…- dijo en un hilo de voz-…cuando salvé a Kazehaya-san me corté con…ung..zero!- el peliplata la interrumpió lamiendo la herida de la palma de su mano…"

Aja! Los dejé con expectativas eh… pues esa es la idea.

Si quieren mas, comenten, propongan, critiquen…

Denme señales de que están vivos…

Por cierto, fue un capitulo largo o no?

Díganme si prefieren capítulos mas cortos como los que había hecho hasta ahora.

En todo caso,espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8 El peligro q no podemos evitar

Capitulo 8 " El peligro que no podemos evitar"

Zero había salido de la mansión para respirar un poco del gélido aire de invierno buscando enfriar sus instintos vampíricos que se empecinaban en despertar cada vez que Yuuki estaba cerca. Técnicamente, el estaba estabilizado como vampiro, aún cuando odiaba admitirlo, el hecho de haber bebido de diferentes sangrepuras detuvo el proceso de caer al nivel e. ahora era un vampiro mas, bueno, un vampiro cazador de vampiros…

"somos cazadores!" le había gritado su colega hacía tan solo uno instantes.

-ya lo se…maldición…ya lo se…-masculló para si mismo, rechinando los dientes y pasando una mano cansada por sus plateados cabellos.

Él había elegido su bando hace mucho tiempo. El sería el próximo presidente de la asociación de cazadores, si, aún cuando el mismo era un vampiro.

Pero a pesar de que su cuerpo aceptaba las tabletas de sangre con normalidad, por lo cual hacía bastante tiempo que no consumía sangre real,no podía negar ese…anhelo…que dormía en su inconsciente…

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tomaba sangre de ella..

Yuuki…

Maldición…! –lo hizo de nuevo, la pensó, la imaginó con el cuello descubierto, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente…llamándolo.

–maldita …maldita sea…- se detuvo frente a una fuente en medio de aquel exageradamente enorme jardín y resopló frustrado consigo mismo. Se había tomado una gran cantidad de pastillas de sangre hacia tan solo un momento pero todavía podía sentir un cosquilleo molesto en la garganta y los colmillos adoloridos. Demonios! Hasta podía sentir el olor de la sangre de Yuuki en el aire…

…un minuto…

Respiró hondamente. Respiró de nuevo y se percató de que no se trataba de una alucinación

-es..el aroma de su sangre..Realmente- dijo para si mismo y se dispuso a seguir el rastro a toda velocidad. Tal vez ella estaba en peligro…

* * *

Yuuki actuó como normalmente ella lo hace. Sin pensar. Sólo interesada en salvar a alguien. Así que cuando vio que Kazehaya se caía de la escalera e iba golpearse seriamente la cabeza , sencillamente se movió con su agilidad vampírica y logró amortiguar el impacto sujetándolo por la espalda con una mano y apoyándose en el suelo con la otra sin tomar conciencia de que se cortó la palma con un trozo de vidrio y unas pequeñas gotas se escaparon de su fina piel. Claro que tampoco tomó conciencia de la mirada de estupefacción de Kazehaya, ni de la inminente presencia de Zero en la puerta del invernadero.

-Um..kazehaya san? Estas bien?-preguntó Yuuki dejando que el joven se reincorporara por su cuenta, aún sin comprender del todo lo que sucedió.

-ah…si…e-estoy bien…- respondió perplejo el humano , consciente de pronto de la cercanía del rostro de Yuuki y sonrojándose un poco, se dio cuenta entonces que los ojos de la castaña ya no lo miraban sino que se focalizaron en la persona que estaba en la puerta que no era otro que aquel joven de cabellos plateados con una intensa mirada, no…con una mirada fulminante…

-ah..zero, no te sentí llegar. Kazehaya san tuvo un accidente y…

-estas sangrando- dijo el cazador interrumpiendo a yuuki con el semblante oscurecido sin moverse un centímetro de la puerta. Yuuki parpadeó confundida por el tono frio de sus palabras y se miró las manos con el ceño fruncido. Tenía un pequeñito corte en la palma y una finísima línea de sangre que se escurría. No era nada, pensó, de hecho ya estaba cicatrizando… Pero se dio cuenta de que si era algo, era su sangre la que se derramaba…

Sangre…

Zero…

Ella tenía que salir de allí.

-Ah! Es verdad, me corté un poco.- dijo sonriendo nerviosa y poniéndose de pie- mejor iré a…lavarme. Con permiso.

-espera! Yuuki-san, déjame ayudarte…-dijo Kazehaya que también se puso de pie y salió de su estupor, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas zero le bloqueó el camino y le dirigió una de sus famosas "miradas"-

-mantén tu distancia.- dijo secamente. Entonces siguió a Yuuki fuera del invernadero.

Kazehaya se quedó congelado en el lugar. Había algo en los ojos fríos de zero que era muy…peligroso.

y…

Había algo en Yuuki-san que era también extraño.

Cuando quiso seguirlos, se dio cuenta de que no los veía por ninguna parte.

* * *

Kaito bajó a la sala en busca de alguien que lo saque de su aburrimiento. En realidad buscaba a yori.

El clima de la mansión se había enrarecido. No sólo por el asunto entre Zero Y la purasangre, no..habia algo mas cocinándose en el aire. Algo se acercaba. Por alguna razón, sintió que debía mantenerse más alerta que nunca.

-instinto de cazador... Dijo sonriendo para si mismo cuando escuchó un sollozo ahogado en el interior de la sala. Se acercó sigiloso y vio a Yori sentada en un sofá con la cara entre las manos y los hombros decaídos.

Si había algo en lo que Kaito era bueno, era en prestar el hombro para el consuelo de lindas chicas. Así que se acercó y como quien no quiere la cosa, se sentó al lado de ella, estirando las piernas y cruzando los brazos. Sin mirarla. Dándole su espacio. Cuando ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, él le respondería con una gran sonrisa y así se ganaría su confianza.

Yori ,por su parte, ni cuenta se dio de que Kaito estaba a su lado, sólo repetía en su cabeza la reciente conversación con su padre

"_Has entendido Sayori? La razón por la que te permito acercarte a esos fenómenos es para asegurar el bienestar de la familia. No me decepciones."_

Las palabras frías de su padre se clavaban en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?

Bueno, en realidad no le sorprendía tanto. Desde el principio su padre la había utilizado como un medio para acercarse al mundo poderoso de los vampiros. Haberla enviado a la Academia Cross tuvo ese objetivo. Formar parte del selecto grupo de humanos que fraternizan con los amos del mundo oscuro y hacerse de contactos influyentes.

Pero utilizarla de esta manera…era simplemente cruel.

-Cómo se lo digo a Yuuki…-murmuró acongojada…cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y saltó asustada del sillón.

-tranquila yori-chan! soy yo…- dijo kaito con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero al ver la expresión de confusión de yori se preocupó en serio. ¿ que podía haber asustado tanto a Sayori Wakaba para ponerla en ese estado de nervios?

- tranquila, discúlpame si te sorprendí, - dijo de nuevo con solemnidad- pero llevo un rato aquí en la sala y tú no te diste cuenta. Puedo notar que hay algo que te preocupa mucho…puedo saber qué es…?

Yori se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y calmar los latidos de su corazó verdad que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de kaito , estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos…pero debería decírselos a él?

-tu eres..un cazador de vampiros…- dijo en un hilito de voz. Kaito la miró confundido, no parecía que le hablaba a él, sino a sí misma, así que no dijo nada.-tú…ustedes…los cazadores creen que todos los vampiros son criminales…por eso los cazan…

Kaito se puso de pie lentamente y cruzó los brazos, por más de que para él fuera verdad, sintió como si estaba siendo acusado de hacer algo malo. La observó en silencio.

-yo…sé que hay vampiros malvados…kaito-san..pero hay humanos…mucho más crueles …humanos capaces de hacer cosas horribles…

-… de que estás hablando?...tiene esto que ver con la chupasangre?

-NO LA LLAMES ASI!-gritó yori con tanta fuerza que empezó a temblar y a soltar algunas lágrimas.

El cazador se sorprendió. Mucho. Jamás pensó que una dulce y reservada chica como Sayori Wakaba podía llegar a enfurecerse de esa manera. Pero aún así, sospechó que ese enojo no iba dirigido a él…

-ok…perdón por eso…-no lamentaba realmente llamar chupasangre a la chupasangre, pero no quería alterar más a yori- entonces, tiene esto que ver con Kuran Yuuki?

-Yuuki..ella es buena, nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie…ella…es diferente… siempre ha sido…buena conmigo…y aún así…yo…yo…he traicionado su confianza… kaito-san….-dijo Yori en medio de un mar de lágrimas, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras aguijonearla por todas partes…

Kaito no pudo resistirse y la abrazó con dulzura para contenerla, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente. Ahora él se estaba preocupando en serio, sobre todo porque sus instintos de cazador se pusieron en alerta máxima de repente.

Alguien se acercaba a la mansión. Él pudo sentirlo. Se separó y miró con el ceño fruncido a Yori.

-…explícame que está sucediendo Sayori Wakaba.

Yori lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos y una mano en su pecho. Sentía tener el corazón en un puño. Tenía que decírselo…

-yo…he traicionado a Yuuki…

* * *

Zero prácticamente arrastró a Yuuki a los establos, Yuuki prácticamente se dejó arrastrar.

Aún cuando en algún lugar de sus mentes, los dos sabían que tenían que alejarse el uno del otro, ninguno encontraba la voluntad para hacerlo...

_Es el llamado de la sangre.._

_Más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo…_

-que estabas haciendo con ese humano allí dentro?- preguntó el cazador mirando fijamente a la purasangre con sus penetrantes ojos violetas.

-ya te lo dije. El se resbaló de la escalera y yo evité que se golpeara contra el piso- respondió Yuuki con seguridad sosteniéndole la mirada. Notó que Zero aún la sostenía con firmeza del brazo en un gesto posesivo.

-por qué estaban los dos solos en ese lugar?- preguntó de nuevo el peliplata acercándose un poco más a Yuuki, dejando un paso de distancia entre los dos…La reina vampiro ya no sentía tanta seguridad, de hecho, las piernas le temblaron un poco, aún así se negó a apartar la mirada.

-ka-kazehaya-san me ayudó a llegar hasta el invernadero. Casi me pierdo tratando de encontrar el lugar. Por cierto…como llegaste…

-…pude encontrar ese lugar porque sentí el aroma de tu sangre…- dijo Zero tomando la mano que Yuuki se había cortado y llevándosela a los labios.

-ah..es verdad…- la reina sintió un nudo en el estómago y un cosquilleo familiar en sus colmillos, pensó en retirar su mano pero el cazador la sostenía con firmeza mientras la miraba intensamente. Yuuki perdió la voluntad para detenerlo.

- fue un descuido…- dijo ella en un hilo de voz -…cuando salvé a Kazehaya-san me corté con…ung..zero!- el peliplata la interrumpió lamiendo la línea de sangre de la palma de su mano…- que…que estás haciendo…- consiguió decir en medio de un gemido ahogado en su garganta.

-yuu…ki…- la voz de zero sonó ronca y pesada…y en esos ojos violetas comenzó a reflejarse un brillo carmesí-yo…no puedo…detenerme…yo…- lamió su palma una vez mas, desde el nacimiento de los dedos hasta la muñeca, en donde se detuvo para dibujar una línea con la punta de la lengua.- yo..todavía…deseo…tu sangre…solo…la tuya…- pasó la lengua una vez mas y abrió la boca dejando ver la longitud de sus colmillos brillantes. Se llevó una mano al pecho, trató de ahogar sus instintos..pero no podía…

Yuuki permaneció inmóvil, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida en los colmillos de zero, en sus ojos, en su boca…

"_sólo deseo tu sangre Yuuki"…_

Esas palabras…

Las había oído antes…

Zero…yo…también…

"_la sed de un vampiro sólo puede satisfacerse con la sangre del ser amado…"_

_Kaname.._

_Que lugar tiene Kaname entonces…?_

_El..ya no tiene lugar?_

_Estoy...reemplazando a Kaname…por Zero…?_

_**Esta mal.**_

-detente. Zero, detente por favor…yo…nosotros…no podemos…- como si un tempano de hielo la hubiera golpeado y devuelto a la realidad Yuuki apartó a zero con suavidad y se alejó unos pasos de él.

El cazador la miró desconcertado. Su rechazo funcionó como un cachetazo para apaciguar sus instintos. Se recostó contra un poste de madera y resopló, otra vez, lleno de frustración.

-zero…

-cállate…simplemente…no digas nada.

-zero…los dos…vamos a terminar mucho mas heridos si continuamos…tenemos que detenernos antes de que…

-…sólo quieres huir, Yuuki, Lo sé, me he sentido así mucho tiempo.

-….zero…

-como sea, ya…no importa.

Yuuki se refregó las manos con nerviosismo y se dispuso a salir del establo cuando una sensación desagradable la hizo detenerse en seco. Miró de reojo al cazador y se dió cuenta de que Zero se percató de lo mismo.

-no puede…no puede ser…- dijo Yuuki para si misma cuando revisó mas cuidadosamente a quien pertenecía la presencia que sintió hace instantes. Un ser oscuro y vicioso. Putrefacto.

-ese sujeto ha encontrado la forma de seguirte hasta este lugar. Maldita sea. – másculló el cazador dirigiéndose a pasos largos hacia el lugar- ¿que haces allí parada todavía?, vamos.- dijo seriamente , mirando por encima del hombro a la reina purasangre que en ese momento escondía su rostro en un manto de disgusto.

-que hace Kirihito en este lugar?- se preguntó Yuuki mientras caminaba al lado de Zero rumbo a la mansión Wakaba.

* * *

Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo lectores! Espero que todos sus sueños se cumplan!

Que les pareció el capítulo?

Intrigante? Muy largo?

Aburrido?

Los dejé con ganas de más?

Van a tener más, se los prometo… jeje

Lean y comenten, sus comentarios me alientan a escribir más rápido!

Besos y abrazos para todos.


	9. Chapter 9 Desagradable

Capítulo 9 –Desagradable

Zero caminaba por delante de Yuuki dando largos pasos. La reina podía notar la tensión en los músculos de su espalda. Y al mismo tiempo, la serenidad en sus movimientos.

"es sorprendente. Zero, realmente nació para ser el mejor cazador de todos." Pensó Yuuki con admiración y un poco de tristeza porque a decir verdad, a veces se olvidaba de que ella era lo que se supone Zero debía cazar. "y aún así es casi inevitable para mi querer estar cerca de él…" Yuuki se obligó a si misma a apartar de su mente, aunque sea por el momento, la insistente presencia del cazador, porque ahora tenía un asunto que necesitaba su atención por completo.

Yori.

La vio corriendo hacia ella con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, con Kaito Takamiya por detrás con el semblante oscurecido. Algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo. Yuuki sentía el peligro arder en su sangre.

-yo no lo sabía… lo juro...yuuki...yo no sabía que él iba a venir…-dijo entre sollozos incontrolables la chica humana mientras se aferraba a su amiga purasangre.

-shhh…Yori, cálmate, todo está bien.- Yuuki le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda tratando de aminorar su llanto, la notó temblar, y supo que Yori estaba aterrada.

"claro, es lógico que esté aterrada, un desagradable vampiro ha entrado a su casa" –pensó Yuuki con indignación y furia. Vio que Zero hablaba con Kaito y éste la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Yuuki suspiró y a su pesar dijo.

-Takamiya-san, ¿podrías quedarte con Yori un momento? Yo iré a hablar con ese sujeto.

-Eso no se va a poder.- respondió Zero cruzando los brazos- Sayori Wakaba tiene que venir también.

Yuuki apartó gentilmente a Yori, sin dejar de rodearla con un brazo, y con una mirada de reproche preguntó con calma:

-¿por qué ella debería venir? Es mejor si yo hablo a solas con él. "ya la puse en peligro lo suficiente", pensó con pesar la reina. Pero el cazador sólo se quedó mirándola sin dar el brazo a torcer. -

-Yuuki…, Zero-kun tiene razón, yo debo ir también…- dijo Yori bajando la cabeza, sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a su amiga.

-¡no! Yori-chan…ese vampiro es peligroso…- antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Kaito golpeó con fuerza la pared interrumpiendo a la reina. Con los dientes apretados y la mirada cansada dijo muy pausadamente:

-ella tiene que venir porque Kirihito es su prometido.

* * *

Hayato Kirihito acababa de llegar a la mansión Wakaba. Vestía elegantemente de negro. Desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Pero podría decirse que el aire a su alrededor también era negro, oscuro y amenazante.

Todo en él reflejaba arrogancia. Su postura, su nariz, sus manos unidas detrás de su espalda, y sus ojos…ligeramente rasgados, estrechos y opacos. Dos pozos negros que reflejaban la sombra de su interior.

Pero lo que más irritaba a Yuuki, era el tenue pero evidente aroma a sangre humana que el aristócrata vampiro despedía desvergonzadamente.

"él no consume tabletas…el bebe sangre de humanos…o lo que se conoce también con el nombre de "Agua de vida".

La primera vez que lo vio en una fiesta Yuuki lo sintió. Ese olor metálico y dulzón que lo acompañaba como una estela. Claro, sabía que aún muchos vampiros consumían sangre humana natural, pero lo hacían en privado, y no en fiestas donde la reina había prohibido su consumo. Por eso Yuuki casi vomitó cuando el vampiro tomó su mano y depositó un beso en su dorso dejando impregnado en su piel el aroma de la sangre.

Era desagradable, un vampiro vicioso que no abandonaba las viejas costumbres que ella como reina intentaba cambiar.

Pero Kirihito era muy astuto, a pesar de sus hábitos alimenticios, nunca le quitó la vida a un humano, por lo menos, eso es lo que los informes decían. Yuuki había ordenado investigar sus actividades muchas veces, y los cazadores también estaban con un ojo encima de él, y nada… no había nada de ilegal en las acciones de Hayato Kirihito. Era repugnante e inmoral la forma en la que "contrataba" humanos de escasos recursos y los convencía para que voluntariamente donasen su sangre como alimento. A cambio Kirihito no sólo les daba dinero, sino que también les ofrecía vivienda y sustento.

En otras palabras, una granja. Eso es lo que tenía Kirihito. Una granja de humanos. Los cría, los alimenta, y luego los utiliza para festines…eso sí, sin matarlos.

Por tal motivo, deshacerse de él sin una razón válida sería mal visto por la sociedad vampírica. Nadie quería un purasangre asesinando aristócratas sin motivo, otra vez. Porque aunque todos decían adorar a la hermosa reina Kuran, lo cierto es que nadie olvidaba el asesinato de Lord Aidou a manos de su hermano.

Por eso Yuuki, quien no era por naturaleza una purasangre violenta, ahora se contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no pulverizar al bastardo que se paraba orgulloso en la sala principal de la Mansión Wakaba y la miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de lujuria.

"que desagradable" era lo primero que Yuuki pensaba cada vez que lo veía. Pero ahora no era sólo por sus hábitos que lo encontraba repugnante, sino por la perturbadora noticia que acababa de recibir... "Es imposible. No puedo aceptarlo. Esta persona…no puede ser el prometido de Yori". Yuuki simplemente no lo podía creer, pero al ver la expresión mortificada de Yori, supo que era verdad. Su mejor amiga, una humana, estaba comprometida con un vampiro. Un desagradable vampiro. "¿Acaso su padre tiene que ver en todo esto?" Era demasiado turbulento para ser cierto.

Por el momento, Yuuki no tenía otra opción más que escuchar lo que el visitante inesperado tenía para decir.

-Mi excelentísima reina, es una agradable sorpresa encontrarla en estas tierras. No, en realidad es un honor para mí poder ver a nuestra hermosa soberana en tan impensadas circunstancias- se inclinó con tanta exageración que resultaba obvia la falsedad de su reverencia y la mentira en sus palabras. Por supuesto que el lord vampiro sabía que Yuuki estaba allí y por eso decidió aparecerse para revelar su compromiso con Yori. La hipocresía evidente en su tono de voz, y la sonrisa retorcida en sus facciones hizo que Yuuki rechinara los colmillos y se rehusara a extender la mano para que el maldito la besara.

-concuerdo con que son circunstancias inesperadas, Kirihito- Yuuki normalmente se dirigía con respeto y usando honoríficos con todas las personas que conocía, incluso con aquellas que no le agradaban, pero la aversión que le generaba ese vampiro le hacía imposible mantener la compostura. Aún así eligió con cautela sus palabras, más que nada para controlar las crecientes ganas de rebanar el cuello del aristócrata

- debo decir que me resulta un poco…desconcertante su presencia. Después de todo, estoy tomando vacaciones y no esperaba ver a nadie en particular.- dijo la reina estrechando los ojos y dejando relucir en su aura su malestar. Por unos instantes, la habitación en la que estaban Yuuki, Yori, y el noble vampiro pareció oscurecerse y enfriarse unos cuantos grados. Kirihito se arrodilló y con el mismo tono hipócrita se disculpó por entrometerse en el descanso de la soberana sangrepura.

-en ningún momento fue mi intención incomodar a mi reina. Sólo he venido aquí para conocer y presentarme ante mi adorable prometida- entonces el visitante se puso de pie, y con aire depredador se acercó a Yori y le agarró su pequeña mano para depositar un beso frio en ella. Yuuki tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no sacar a Artemis y decapitar a Kirihito allí mismo.

"de ninguna manera voy a permitir que Yori se case con este sujeto." Y junto con la rabia que le generaba la situación, Yuuki también sintió mucho dolor por la expresión de terror en la cara de Yori cuando el vampiro le besó la mano. "lo ves, Yori, los vampiros pueden ser muy aterradores también. Lo siento, él está aquí por mi culpa, lo siento" se repetía a sí misma la reina maldiciendo la hora en la que decidió poner a su única amiga en peligro, todo por venir de vacaciones a su casa.

* * *

Los cazadores estaban haciendo guardia afuera del salón principal. De más está decir que el ánimo de los dos era bastante peligroso. Pero extrañamente a lo que sucedía siempre, esta vez era Kaito quien se mostraba más inestable.

-oi...deja de rechinar los dientes, me estás sacando de quicio. – dijo el peliplata quien permanecía recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en profunda concentración. Por su parte, Takamiya Kaito no lograba encontrar una postura adecuada para el estado de sus nervios, y el comentario de Zero, ciertamente no ayudó a tranquilizarlo.

-no sé si te has dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación zero! Allí dentro hay un vampiro arrogante pretendiendo casarse con una humana…sin mencionar a la chupasangre que prácticamente entregó a su mejor amiga! ¿Eres idiota? ¿O acaso tu necesidad de sangre te ha nublado el raciocinio?-Exclamó exasperado el cazador castaño con total indignación. No era propio de él perder los nervios, pero aquello lo superaba. La chica en la que él se había interesado estaba comprometida con una de esas asquerosas bestias. Era inconcebible. Era… un pecado… era...

-Kaito, piensa en frio. - zero se había acercado a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, y en vez de la mirada asesina que se suponía debía tener- porque después de todo el insinuó que Yuuki Kuran había entregado a Sayori Wakaba, algo que Kaito sabía que era imposible- el peliplata lo miró con comprensión. – Escucha, tu bien sabes que los matrimonios entre humanos y vampiros no son tan extraños. Por lo que sé de Wakaba, ella siempre estuvo comprometida con alguien, pero nunca conoció al sujeto. Así que este compromiso es algo que lleva mucho tiempo, y fue obviamente planeado por su padre a escondidas de su hija, ella misma te lo dijo ¿no? Ahora bien, también es obvio que Kirihito no ha llegado hoy por casualidad, sino que está aquí por la reina, y no por Wakaba, NUESTRO DEBER es escoltar a la soberana sangrepura y controlar que ningún vampiro se salga de control. No dejes que tus emociones te nublen el raciocinio.

"maldita sea" pensó Kaito chasqueando la lengua y pasándose una mano cansada por el cabello, "detesto cuando tiene razón". Si, Kaito entendía la situación con claridad, aquel bastardo de Kirihito en realidad estaba acosando a la reina sangrepura, usando su punto más débil para provocarla y desprestigiarla ante la sociedad vampírica. Y también era cierto que el padre de Sayori estaba metido de lleno en todo aquel asunto. "ese tipo tendrá que dar explicaciones, hacer algo como esto a su propia hija, es imperdonable"

-vaya zero, nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme tu capacidad para mantener la calma en tu trabajo, y al mismo tiempo la facilidad con la que pierdes el control cerca de esa mujer. Eres toda una contradicción andante.- zero notó que su colega había recuperado con demasiada facilidad ese molesto tono sarcástico que utilizaba para provocarlo, pero no respondió al comentario, porque en definitiva era verdad. Estar cerca de Yuuki le hacía perder el control de sus emociones.

En un solo día casi la muerde, dos veces. Y las dos veces fue rechazado. El sabia que lo que hacía estaba mal, que ella tenía razones para detenerlo. Después de todo, el no necesitaba físicamente beber sangre. No. Su necesidad de ella era más que simple sed. Era…un anhelo.

Por eso él no tenía derecho a enojarse con ella. En realidad estaba enojado consigo mismo. Por su debilidad. Por su egoísmo. Porque en el fondo sabía que Yuuki sufría mucho más, ella estaba sedienta también, pero se contenía por una razón...

Kuran Kaname aún vivía dentro de ella.

En su memoria. En su corazón. En su sangre.

Y él quería borrarlo para siempre. Zero se dio cuenta de que quería borrar para siempre los restos de Kuran Kaname dentro de Yuuki. Aún cuando sabía que eso la destrozaría.

Y si no fuera suficiente con luchar con la memoria de un hombre muerto, Zero tenía que tolerar la presencia de cierto humano que había escogido ese preciso momento para aparecer en la mansión.

* * *

Kazehaya estaba preocupado por Yuuki. A decir verdad también estaba terriblemente confundido.

"ella es muy rápida…y tiene mucha fuerza…" pensaba mientras repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez lo sucedido en el invernadero. Yuuki-san estaba sentada a varios metros de distancia, pero cuando él se cayó, ella…lo atrapó. Es decir, no sólo llegó DEMASIADO RÁPIDO sino que lo sujetó con una sola mano por la espalda evitando que tocara el suelo. "¿cómo llegó hasta allí en...medio segundo? ¿Como siendo tan menuda me agarró con tanta fuerza? ¿Cómo desaparecieron ella y su amigo tan rápido al salir del invernadero?

Si, Kazehaya tenía sus dudas acerca de los visitantes de la señorita Sayori.

Algo dentro de un rincón de su memoria se inquietaba. Una sensación desagradable crepitaba en su mente como una alarma. Sin embargo no podía decir con exactitud que era.

Por otra parte, había algo que sí podía asegurar, sin importar cuantas dudas tuviera, sentía que la chica llamada Yuuki no era una mala persona, todo lo contrario, ese día la vio sonreír, la vio sonrojarse, la vio entristecerse…y todas aquellas expresiones se grabaron en su mente.

Quería verla de nuevo.

"mantén tu distancia" le dijo con tono de amenaza el joven de cabellos plateados.

"¿es su novio?...pero ella dijo que no...¿Cuál es su problema entonces?" pensó un poco molesto mientras terminaba de guardar sus herramientas después de reparar la ventana del invernadero. De pronto vio en el suelo una pequeña manchita roja justo en el lugar en donde había ocurrido el accidente y recordó que Yuuki-san se había lastimado la mano por ayudarlo.

Kazehaya decidió entonces que debería ir a ver si la persona que lo salvó estaba bien. Ahora tenía una excusa.

Si, quería verla de nuevo.

* * *

-ah! Pero si eres tu Kazehaya-kun! ¡El empleado del año! ¿Dime que se te ofrece?- dijo Kaito en tono sarcástico cuando vio entrar a la mansión al joven humano. Zero se conformó con lanzarle una de "sus miradas" esperando que el señor amabilidad tuviera la buena predisposición de desaparecer de su vista. Porque ahora que lo veía, Zero no podía dejar de pensar en la situación en la que lo encontró junto con Yuuki en el invernadero. Y aunque moriría antes de reconocerlo, aquella imagen de Yuuki abrazando a ese hombre, lo molestaba demasiado.

No obstante, Kazehaya no se dejó intimidar ni por el tono de Kaito, ni por la mirada asesina de zero, lo que decía mucho de la determinación del joven.

-Disculpen, estoy buscando a Yuuki-san, ¿podría hablar con ella un momento por favor? – dijo con su habitual tono amable pero con seriedad, sosteniéndole la mirada a los cazadores.

Kazehaya se preguntaba que hacían esos dos parados en la puerta del salón como dos soldados, y se preguntó también por que él tenía que pedirles permiso a ellos para hablar con una invitada de la dueña de casa. Pero la expresión de los dos hombres frente a él, le decía que algo serio sucedía en el salón principal, además, la cocinera también le advirtió que un visitante había llegado y al parecer era alguien muy importante.

-Ella está ocupada.- dijo con sequedad Zero concentrando toda su tolerancia en sus puños.

-así es Kazehaya-kan, la reina no puede atenderte por el momento. Tampoco tu jefa. – comentó con una sonrisa ladeada Kaito, disfrutando un poco del escaso humor de su colega. "¿ves? Solo tienen que nombrar a la sangrepura para que tu pierdas el control Zero"

-….reina?- preguntó confundido el humano.

-ups…se me escapó.- dijo Kaito fingiendo.

-es mejor que te vayas ahora.- volvió a hablar Zero esta vez molesto con su compañero por hablar de más, y también por el chico que no se dignaba a desaparecer.

-….ella se lastimó la mano hace un momento por ayudarme. Sólo quería saber si estaba bien.- dijo con total honestidad y preocupación, pero al instante de decirlo escuchó un soplido de burla proveniente del hombre de cabellos castaños… ¿Kaito se llamaba?

-por supuesto que está bien.-dijo con sorna el cazador, "ella es un monstruo que puede sanar en un segundo", pensó en decir eso, pero sabía que Zero lo regañaría de nuevo.

El joven humano entendió que no iba a conseguir nada de esa situación así que suspiró frustrado y decidió que era mejor irse y volver en otro momento, pero cuando se iba vio que una limosina acababa de llegar. La reconoció de inmediato. Era la misma que había ido a su casa temprano. Vio entonces al mismo chofer bajar del vehículo y abrir la puerta trasera, pero quien bajaba de la limosina no era el mismo caballero siniestro de esa mañana, sino alguien a quién él conocía bien. Yoshio Wakaba, el padre de la señorita Sayori.

* * *

**Ohayo! ¿cómo están mis queridos lectores?, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

**De alguna forma me gustó escribir este, creo que estaba inspirada, aunque reconozco que es mas bien un capítulo introductorio al verdadero conflicto.**

**Espero recibir sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Me han dicho que querían capítulos más largos, estoy trabajando en eso :)**

**Y me han regañado por la ortografía, por eso me esforcé en corregir este antes :D**

**Me encanta leer sus comentarios, hay uno en particular que adoré,**

**MARIE-PEGGIE-HALE, MUCHAS GRACIAS ! La verdad aprecio mucho tus consejos, espero no defraudarte.**

**Y hay gente que se hizo una cuenta en solo para dejar una review en esta historia… wow eso casi me hizo llorar.**

**Uds, que piensan?estoy mejorando? Me gustaría saber que mas debo mejorar.**

**Muchos quieren que Kazehaya tenga un pasado oscuro, y que Yuuki tenga una rival y sufra por el amor de Zero…lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque en lo personal, adoro a Yuuki y no quiero hacerla sufrir e-e**

**Una vez mas, gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
